Naruto: The Shinigami Maelstrom
by clonetrooper29
Summary: What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi. Pairings NaruXYoruX Undecided
1. The Boy Touched by Death

_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach

_**Summary**_:What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi.

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXYoruichiX(Undecided) ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom"<strong>_

_**Capitulo Cero**_

"_The Boy Touched by Death"_

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaf)<em>

_October 10, 1999 SE (Shinobi Era)_

_**RRRRROOOOOAAAAAWWWWW!**_

...

... Silence...

The deafening roar that came from the mighty Natural Disaster known as the Kyuubi no Yoko was quelled. Silenced by its sealing, the surviving Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village known as Konohagakure, stood in quiet unease at the sheer rampage that had been stopped by their great Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage.

It was just an ordinary day in Konoha this morning, but that all changed during the setting sun as the mighty Ninth Biju of the world appeared and started its rampaging destruction of their fair village. Countless lives had been taken by the beast, and as all hope seemed lost, their Yondaime Hokage – Konoha's Yellow Flash, made his appearance on the Battle Hardened Massive Toad Chief, Gamabunta.

The battle between massive creatures ensued, but it seemed Gamabunta was fighting a losing battle. Every soul that was witnessing this clash of giants froze, as Kyuubi struck across the Toad Boss's eye, surely leaving behind a scar. But he did not dispel from the strike, and continued fighting the nine-tailed fox demon.

The minutes that the two fought against one another, seemed like hours to the people. Not a single person could do anything to help, as their interference would only hinder and get in the way of the Chief Toad. That kind of thing may ultimately result in the Toad's death... something in which nobody wanted at this moment...

The clashing continued, until something strange happened... Gamabunta looked behind him... and actually shed a tear. This was the last thing anyone saw before the great toad dispelled in a puff of smoke. The people's panic didn't even get time to set in, as a massive force of dread, gloom and despair seemingly appeared throughout the village.

This force was definitely real, as even the demonic fox itself stopped in its track... and for a brief second, people could have sworn that it showed fear.

And with a final roar of defiance, the Kyuubi's entire body seemed to dissolve into a red mist before shooting off into the direction Gamabunta was looking at. And then silence...

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

The crying of a baby...

That was the noise as Hiruzen Sarutobi – Retired Sandaime (Third) Hokage of Konoha, came upon when entering the field with a platoon of _**Anbu**_ behind him. The field itself looked to have been shredded and destroyed by some unknown weapon. The ground scorched black like the very flames of hell had touched the earth. The trees surrounding them, drained dry, as if their very life had been sucked out.

But as the Ninjas that had followed their Sandaime Leader, the elderly man himself did not take his gaze off what he was looking at. For at the centre of the field lay what his poor heart dreaded to find.

Walking forward, ignoring his subordinates warning and plea for them to check the area first, the man dubbed _'Shinobi no Kami'_ (God of Shinobi) and the _'Professor'_ marched onwards towards the figures that lay on the ground ahead. As he approached, his heart felt as if something gripped it... For once he noticed the long red silk like hair, and the spiky blonde... he knew

He knew that his successor had done the unthinkable. He had used a Forbidden Jutsu that summoned the very essence of death itself. The very being that would greet us at the end of our days. And he had paid the price for it.

He paused as he looked down at them. Their bodies were cuddled together, hugging one another side by side with a smile on their faces. But the smile... it showed that even though they had moved on to the afterlife... that they had left with regret, yet love. That was when he remembered the crying, and with his mind cleared, heard its wailing once more. Looking in between the couple that lay on the ground before him, he saw what they were holding safely in their arms. A small blonde haired baby... with three whisker marks... and a _seal_ on the stomach...

Bowing his helmet to cover his eyes, a tear rolled down the Sandaime's cheek, "You fool... you foolish boy, why did you not seek me..." looking up at the solemn face of his successor, "I know the Jutsu... I am old... I could have taken your place. So why did you not _seek me out?_" Seemingly asking at no-one, as there was no way the dead could respond. Sighing sadly, he reached in-between them and took the baby in his arms. Hearing a clack, he looked down to notice a sheathed Wakizashi blade. Its handle as black as night, while a golden cloth-band encircled the handle grip. The sheath however, was a majestic white that seemed to vibrate and contrast itself with the black handle.

Reaching to pick it up, being careful of not dropping or waking the now sleeping baby, he merely touched the sheath ever so slightly before freezing. His body went rigid as his eyes seemed to glaze over. That however, only lasted a second, before he gripped the blade and brought it up. "So that's what happened... And to think, that traitor is still alive" Looking down at the blade, he couldn't help but give a nod of thanks to it.

For a split second, he had communed with the blade itself. No words were spoken, only visions. Visions of what transpired within the day... The birthing of young Naruto... The Killing of his wife... The madman that held the boy's life in his hand... The ripping of Kyuubi from Kushina's very body... Those accursed eyes controlling the mighty beast to destroy Konoha... The fight between the Yondaime and the Traitor... Kushina's final attempt at stopping the beast... And ultimately, the Forbidden Jutsu being used, and summoning the very Lord of Death itself...

... Then nothing...

He held the now known Naruto in his arms tighter, afraid that if he let go, something would come and take the boy away. His hand still gripping the Wakizashi also in his other hand, the blade itself seemed to vibrate slightly and if he was seeing this correctly... _pulling_ itself towards Naruto. His heart ached with knowing his beloved was gone. Yet when the blade had shown him this vision... it felt as if it was _comforting_ him, telling him he will see her again. He pushed that thought away for the time being... It was time he took charge once more, knowing that Konoha would need a leader now more than ever.

"ANBU!" He called out, getting immediate responses from Four Squad Leaders and their Captain. The four – Bear/Hawk/Tiger/Cat, and the one – Dragon, knelt at attention infront of the old Sarutobi. All five glancing over at their Yondaime's fallen form, each one praying silently for their dead hero. They looked to the woman by his side, the ring on each other's hand showed that she must have been the Yondaime's wife, yet none of them knew he was married. But if that were true, then their prayers went to her as well. It only took a second to realise that it was Konoha's own _'Red Death'_ Kushina Uzumaki. "Anbu, please seal away the Yondaime's body, as well as his wife's, and take them back to Konoha. They deserve a proper burial... not be left out here to rot away"

"Hai!" was the immediate response, before all five prepared the sealing scrolls for the transport. The rest of the Anbu platoon however, followed behind Hiruzen as he walked back towards Konoha. From time to time they glanced towards the sleeping baby nestled in his arms and the blade that was held in his grip. They couldn't help but think what was in store for them in the future.

As the field started clearing of its visitors, no one took notice of a cat sitting on a nearby branch. Its golden-coloured slitted eyes staring in the direction of where it felt the child had gone. And as the wind blew, tossing dead leaves into the wind and covering the cat's eyes, it vanished with the very element itself.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_February 10, 2007 SE – Shinobi Academy_

"Now Naruto, I expect you to pay attention to your teachers and to try your best to excel. Alright...?" The reinstated Sandaime Hokage spoke, as if talking to his grandson, to a now 7 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto simple nodded to the Hokage of his village. He was a silent child, never speaking unless spoken to. It did not help either that no-one besides the Hokage himself, and two chefs at a local Raman Bar, chose to speak with the boy.

The boy was wearing an outfit that consisted with a black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around the waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes. He's also wearing a beige neck warmer, which he can pull up to cover his face to hide his whiskers. The final touch, were the long beige wrist and leg warmers, secured by bands, which he wore as training weights.

The Hokage didn't know where Naruto had gotten these clothes from, as he had never seen Konoha even selling such clothing before. But he was not one to judge when it certainly provided a good look to the boy, as well as being comfortable and loose for combat use. It was also very durable, as he had yet to see it get ripped yet. The warmers and over-shirt yes, but the pants and undershirt no

"What happens if I come across some people that mistreat me Hokage-jiji?" speaking softly for only the old man to hear.

Hiruzen Sarutobi could only sigh sadly at being reminded about that. Since his re-instatement after the death of the Yondaime Hokage, he had lost alot of power over his village to the council... To be more specific, the _Civilian Councilmen_ and his _Advisors_... Since then, young Naruto had lived a life of hell that he could not help with as much as he wanted to.

At the age of 1, he had to relinquish Naruto to the orphanage, after having kept the boy at his home compound to care for him. During that time, the Council had taken much of the Hokage's Power for their greed, and if he had stayed in his office as he should, he could have prevented it. But if he did, then Naruto would be left at the hands of his bodyguards... most in which don't do their jobs properly. Some do, but even then they are limited due to mission needs to bring money into Konoha in their time of need.

As the years passed, it wasn't long before he had found a young Naruto of 4, leaning against an alleyway nearby the Hokage Tower. His Wakizashi against him, with his hand holding the handle... He later found out that the boy had been kicked out of the orphanage two weeks prior. It didn't explain the rags that Naruto wore... but it was answered when the _trusted_ Anbu he actually liked, came back to him after investigating the Matrons of the Orphanage. It seems that all the stipends he had been sending for the boy's use, had all been spent and used by the Matrons for themselves and the other children. All the hand-me-downs that the children had worn before had all been given to Naruto to wear... most too big, while others too small...

He was also told how many an attempts were made in stealing the boy's blade. But they all ended up with the culprit's hand being burned. What scared the old man however, was that the person's hand had been scorched black from where they were burned... almost like the area he had been found at.

Since then, he had given Naruto an apartment building. And EXPLICITELY told the Landlord that the boy's rent shall be paid _BY HIM_, so that he shouldn't _ever_ demand the boy for pay. The Landlord was left with glaring at the boy for his entertainment, now that he couldn't get money out of it. The owner was also told that Naruto would get a stipend each fortnight for his use, and if so much as a single Ryu was taken from him... _he would get a one-way trip in meeting the T&I Trio. Ibiki Morino, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Anko Mitarashi_

But... even with the help he could give, it did not stop the hatred towards the boy. Many a mobs were stopped before they went too far... Many a raiding was done at his apartment when he was gone, which led to the boy having almost no material possessions of value... And many a times, had the boy been discriminated while out in the village, denied the simple service of shopping or eating at local establishments, and glared simple for walking down the street...

The old Hokage had prayed that he could find companionship amongst the children, but even with the law he had created to prevent Naruto's status from being told to the younger generation... _'Monkey See, Monkey Do'_ as they say. The children followed their parents' example, and excluded Naruto from the playgrounds, leaving the boy alone in life.

Yet, the boy never once seemed to care, almost as if he _did_ have someone. But that couldn't be true... it saddened him to admit it, but he knew Naruto really didn't have any friends besides himself, Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame (The Ramen Bar Owners). So who could this mysterious person be if he or she did in fact exist...?

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Somewhere, in the forests of Konoha, a lazy black cat with a red ribbon tied to its ear laid on a branch of the tree it was sleeping on. When suddenly, it sneezed... rubbing its nose, it was about to fall back asleep when...

"AH! There she is! HEY GUYS, I FOUND TORA...!"

Face-pawing herself, the cat _'Tora'_ jumped off the branch and raced through the forests to escape the new Genin Team assigned to capture her for her _'Owner'_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

"If there are some of those... _people_... then please let me know, and I'll handle it" answering the blonde, as the boy's eyes seemed to show his thanks. Hiruzen was glad he could understand a person through their eyes, because of how little the boy spoke, he could never tell otherwise.

The academy bell rang, signalling the start of class. Padding the boy forwards, he watched like a grandfather as Naruto walked off into class. That grandfatherly smile however was wiped away when he could overhear the talks some parents were saying towards Naruto. Seeing the boy entering the building, he left to return back to his office to fight off the greatest threat he has yet to ever defeat...

... Paperwork...

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Naruto sat within the classroom. He had chosen to seat at the furthest corner to avoid being picked out, but knew it wouldn't help much once he's spotted. Sitting there, he couldn't help but hold his Wakizashi close to his body... he had yet to find a proper name for the blade, as he knew many a swordsman had done so, to make them feel more... _connected_, he guessed would be the correct term, with their blades.

Sitting back, he watched as the students filed in... All civilian children, with only a few exceptions, Clan Heirs...

There was Hinata Hyuga, the eldest daughter and current Heiress of the Hyuga Clan of Konoha. The Hyuga Clan, holder of the Doujutsu Bloodline – The Byakugan. The Byakugan, an eye mutation that allows the user to see in 360 degrees (some say that is false by some degrees), able to see through objects and be able to view a person's chakra network. They are also the users of the fighting style, the _**Gentle-Fist**_... though there is nothing _gentle_ about being able to shut off a person's very life support by a mere touch... _painfully_, he might add.

Next was the Trio Clan, as he likes to call them. Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius from the Nara Clan. Their clan are users of Shadow Manipulation, and the current Clan Head is Konoha's Jonin Commander. They are also deer herders, which is something many over-look. Choji Akimichi, a tub-_eh..._ Large big boned boy from the Akimichi Clan, their clan are specialist in converting calories into chakra which can be used with their hidden techniques, Multi-size techniques, and varies related body-enlarging jutsu techniques. The Clan Head is current owner of a large amount of eating establishments around Konoha. Last of the trio is Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka Clan. That clan are one of the strangest. Their techniques revolves around projection of their soul (or mind) into other people's bodies to gather information, interrogate, or simple to use the enemy's own body to infiltrate, assassinate or destroy, the enemy's forces from within. The current clan head is a leading member of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) Department, with Ibiki and Anko at the top with him.

Next were two boys Naruto had a very hard time either ignoring or simply wishing they'd leave him alone. Kiba Inuzuka, Heir of the Inuzuka Clan. Their clan are known for their use of ninken as fighting companions. The Clan Head is the current leader of Konoha's Hunter Squad, a squad specially made for hunting down their missing-nins before their secrets are told or extracted. It wasn't that Naruto hated the clan per-say... he loved Tsume and Hana, as the two of them were always kind to him... Kiba on the other-hand was arrogant, always thinking he was top dog, and that he believed women belonged to him... _pervert._ It also didn't help that Naruto didn't like dog's much... they were okay, like Tsume's partner Kuromaru, or Hana's Haimaru Brothers. It was just Naruto was more of a cat-lover.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha. Last _'Loyal'_ Uchiha of Konoha, after the Uchiha Massacre done by Itachi Uchiha, a man known as a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. Their Clan were constant rivals of the Senju Clan, before the Senju numbers dwindled to just one left, and then their rivalry went towards the Hyuga's. He couldn't understand that clan's attitude, especially towards proving they were the best – _which unfortunately Sasuke picked up the habit of believing_ – And their Doujutsu didn't help either. The Sharingan Eye, a basic copy-cat eye that allows the Uchiha to see and copy the enemy's move against them. Some believed they could predict the future, but such claims are hugely mislead. Since the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke has become the embodiment of Emo-awareness. He broods all day, trains all night, dismissing the constant skirts he receives from the female populace (damn fan-girls), accept praises in which he never deserves them, never shows his appreciation towards others... heck, the guy never even compliments or praises anyone, yet his fan-girls all believe and say he is the _perfect_ gentleman. It also didn't help Naruto's look of the guy, as Sasuke believes that since he is an Uchiha, he is above others.

There was also a boy he got along very well with, Shino Aburame, Heir to the Aburame Clan, and son of Shibi Aburame, partner of Tsume in the Hunter Squad. The Aburame Clan is similar to the Inuzuka, as they use Techniques and Ninjutsu that utilises bugs similar to how Inuzuka's uses ninken partners for theirs. Shino is a very quiet boy who uses logic in all the sense of life. He doesn't speak much, but is more open to others who are open to him – Meaning that they don't mind his bugs in the least. He and Naruto met when they were young, and since then, have always been acquaintances. Not true friends, but closer to allies and such. It wasn't that Shino didn't want to be friends with Naruto; it was that Naruto didn't want to cause problems for their Clan if they associated with him. Shino seeing the logic behind that when he witnessed Naruto's mistreatment, reluctantly accepted it, but till a later date when they truly can become friends without consequences.

Now... the last person that Naruto takes notices off isn't a clan heir/heiress, but a civilian girl with long pink hair. Sakura Haruno, daughter of Sakuya Haruno, voice of the Civilian Side of the Council of Konoha and owner of a large portion of Konoha's Clothing Stores/Trades and Shippings. At first, Naruto had developed a crush for the girl when he complimented on her looks one day, years ago when he saw her crying in the park. But the next time he met her, she was head over heels for Sasuke Uchiha, and also she had screamed and literally knocked him flying several meters with a punch for distracting her from her _'Sasuke-kun'_. Since then, his crush for her was gone with the wind, and he never once opened his heart again for anyone he didn't care for. His heart only had place for three people and one special cat.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Sneezing again, _Tora_ looked around just in case she had been found by those Genins again. Seeing as she was alone, she dropped her head on her paws once more and fell asleep. Mildly wondering in her mind if someone was talking about her perhaps, perhaps not... but either way, she had a good seven to eight hours before the academy finishes, and then off to greet a certain blonde gaki at his home.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

"Good Morning Class" The Teacher called out in greeting. The class didn't respond, or even heard him as they continued talking amongst themselves. The silver haired man's eye twitched angrily before he took a deep breathe before his head seemingly grew three times its size, _"SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND PAY ATTENTION YOU LOUSY INGRATES!"_

... Silence...

_**Ahem**_... "Now that I have your attention, allow me to introduce myself" taking a quick bow to his students, "My name is Mizuki Toji, I'll be your instructor for today until you graduate... that is if you do" he said with a smile on his face, the smile however never reaching his eyes. "Now... I know it's customary to have two senseis per class. My partner is Iruka Umino, but he won't be here until later to the start of next year due to his old position within the Ninja Ranks. Now... if we start off with roll call, we can begin today's lesson at 'Introduction to Ninjas 101'... Shino Aburame..."

_Timeskip_

"Ino Yamanaka..."

"Here Sensei"

"Alright and lastly..." he paused at the name, looking up, he scanned the rows of students before finding the one he was searching for. Glaring at him lightly, so no student would notice, "_Naruto Uzumaki_..." straining his voice in calling out the name, he was not expecting in having to teach this _thing_. Many students flinched, while others raised their brows at the name. Turning around to where their teacher was looking, they find Naruto sitting by the corner next to Shino, whom didn't seem bothered by him at all.

"Here, Mizuki-sensei... and shall I be aware from now on that you seem to already dislike me?" Naruto answered and spoke neutrally, yet with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Ignoring Naruto's question, Mizuki began class. Naruto dropped his head at already having a bad start to class. Shino brought some relief in support when he felt the bug user's hand on his shoulder. Thanking him, the two started to pay attention to class... Yep... life sucked for one Naruto Uzumaki.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_Apartment Complex at the Red Light District (The Slums of Konoha)_

Returning home after a long and agonising day of discrimination within the Academy, and barely learning a thing since they weren't properly teaching him, Naruto opened his lone apartment door of his empty complex (since no one wanted to leave near the _'demon-brat'_) and plopped down onto the coach...

...

... _"Meow"_

Looking up, he smiles at seeing a familiar black cat with a red ribbon on her ear, sitting by his opened window. "Hey, did you have a fun day playing with the Genins _Tora-chan_?" His answer was in the form of a low growl from the cat, as it narrow her golden eyes, "Sorry, sorry... Yoruichi-chan...?" the cat's anger disappeared, replaced by a fanged grin. She dropped to the floor and headed into the kitchen. Naruto laughed softly before following the cat. Life sucked for Naruto Uzumaki... but with a companion like this, it was better.

* * *

><p><em>The Life of Naruto Uzumaki has started by a seemingly birth filled with death. Hiruzen Sarutobi has retaken his mantle of Sandaime Hokage. He has learned the truth behind the Kyuubi attack. And he has enrolled Naruto into the Ninja Academy. But what is the story behind this mysterious Wakizashi Blade? Or that of Tora... or is it Yoruichi?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Capitulo Uno: "The Cat's Watchful Eye" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Cero End<strong>_


	2. The Cat's Watchful Eye

_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach

_**Summary**_:What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi.

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXYoruichiX(Undecided) ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom"<strong>_

_**Capitulo Uno**_

"_The Cat's Watchful Eye"_

* * *

><p><em><strong># # # Last Time on Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom" # # #<strong>_

"_Sorry, sorry... Yoruichi-chan...?" the cat's anger disappeared, replaced by a fanged grin. She dropped to the floor and headed into the kitchen. Naruto laughed softly before following the cat. Life sucked for Naruto Uzumaki... but with a companion like this, it was better._

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure<em>

_October 11, 1999 SE – Forest Outskirts – "Kyuubi's Fall"_

_A day has passed since the Kyuubi no Yoko's defeat and sealing. Konoha has been crippled, but due to the end of the Third Ninja War, they were safe for the time being as enemy nations wouldn't think of wasting their remaining forces without a sure chance of victory if they went to finish Konoha off._

_It has also been a few hours since the announcements were made to the populace of the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone wept for the deaths of loved ones, and to their great Hokage the Yondaime. But then the atmosphere changed for the worse. When young Naruto was shown to the public and his status told to all... they called for his death almost immediately._

_As the re-instated Hokage's Anbu stood to defend against rioters, he had to hide young Naruto within the Hokage Tower until it was safe to take him to his compound. As the public started demanding the boy's death, a lone cat sat ontop of one of the nearby rooftops, having heard what has been said. The golden slitted eyes narrowing at the populace, flexing its claws in a menacing manner, almost daring for someone to even try it._

_Seeing how the Anbu have started using force to get people to leave, they all started to clear the field. A window of opportunity opened for Yoruichi, as she raced towards the tower by rooftops. Jumping up the ledges of the building, she followed her senses in finding the room Naruto was in. Locating him at the room next to the Hokage's office, she jumped up towards the window._

_**Sigh**__... "I'm sorry little Naruto-kun. I had hoped the villagers I used to protect and lead would see you as a Hero like how they did for your parents." Hearing the old timer speaking, she took a sit next to the window but hidden from view. "They all believe you to be the demon itself, yet they cannot see that it is you and you alone that protect all of them from the wrath of the Fox. Please forgive me, Minato-kun, Kushina-chan... I'll do all I can to protect your son."_

_Hearing the door inside opening and closing, Yoruichi moved up and peered inside. Inside, was a near-empty room with two chairs, a small round table at a corner that had the Wakizashi blade placed ontop, a shelf full of books next to it, and by the window was a crib with the little blonde baby held within. Looking down at the baby, she couldn't help but notice how cute he was with the whisker marks._

_Her head shot up at a feeling, before tucking back behind the pillar outside. Not a second longer, a Ninja phased into existence, most likely by use of a more controlled __**Shunshin**__ technique. She peered slowly passed the pillar to see what was going on... only to have her eyes widening in disbelief._

_The Ninja was wearing a blank mask, no specific markings to identify him. Yoruichi watched as the unknown Nin pulled out a kunai and raised it into the air with one hand, as the other reached out to grab the baby. He was going to kill him! Not taking any chances, and very well risking her exposure, took action before it was too late._

_His mission was simple... Infiltrate the Hokage Tower, locate the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) and eliminate him. His master had given the order knowing that he wouldn't be able to take the child into his program to forge it into a weapon. So he settled for finishing what the Yondaime started. Even if Kyuubi were to reform in a few years, he would be prepared in re-sealing it into a more suitable host._

_Raising the kunai into the air, "Time to die for the Greater Good of Lord Danzo, Jinchuuriki" __**CRASH! MEOW!**_ _"Wha-ARGH!" Before he could make the kill, the window shattered inwards, waking the boy up as he cried. But what the Nin wasn't expecting was for a black cat to bolt inside and tackle-scratch him to the ground. What was even weirder was that the cat's claws literally cut through his mask clean in three sections, leaving his face free to be seen. His clear pupil-less eyes wide in shock. Recomposing quickly, thanks to his years of intense training (programming), he back-handed the cat hard and sent it flying to the wall. Expecting the cat to stay down, he returned to finish the job._

_With the noise that blasted cat done, it no doubt alerted the occupants of an intruder. Getting ready to finish off the crying brat, he was not prepared for the cat to land against the wall feet first, then propelling back towards his exposed back. But the back wasn't the target. Vanishing in a burst of speed, the cat re-phased at the windowsill infront of him. The Nin blinked in surprise at seeing the cat infront of him... but then all he saw was darkness._

_Hearing noise coming closer to the room, Yoruichi looked down at Naruto once more. The baby's crying settling down, as if sensing the danger gone, and opened its teary blue eyes to look up at her. A smile and giggling was Naruto's response at seeing the black cat. Yoruichi merely eye smiled at the infant. Hearing the panic footsteps coming closer, she made her escape before being found._

_Landing by a rooftop across the tower, but levelled to see inside the same room Naruto is in, she watched as Hiruzen and a squad of Anbu entered the room and discovered the decapitated body of a missing Hyuga. Tongue marked, mind wiped, and forehead branded, it was clear they would not be discovering any secrets from the corpse._

"_Sandaime-sama, this is Hikato Hyuga" Dragon reported, after inspecting the body. His subordinates taking the corpse to the morgue to be studied then cremated. "He was reported by Hiashi-sama missing for several years sir. He disappeared at the age of 5, and no clues were found for his where-about. What is your orders sir?"_

_Hiruzen looked at the body of a 17 year old Hikato Hyuga being taken, while a single Anbu unit had his head tucked under his arm. He then looked down at the remains of a broken unmarked, blank mask. Picking up a piece, he sees no design, no single markings of any kind... heck, there wasn't even a smudge of dirt on it anywhere. Sighing, he took off his Hokage Hat and run a hand through his hair. "Dragon, make sure the room is secured. Also, find any leads of who it might have been to come defend Naruto-kun. I want that person found. Take the body to the morgue and have the Medical Team run analysis on it to find any clue of where Hikato has been kept. Also inform of Hiashi-san that we have located a missing Hyuga. You may have identified him as Hikato, but we'll need positive I.D. from the boy's parents to determine if he is indeed the same boy."_

"_Hai" Dragon vanished, leaving the old Hokage in the room with a wide awake Naruto staring up at him curiously. Hiruzen raised a brow in question at Naruto's behaviour, he was... calm... he was expecting for the baby to be at least distraught or crying over the noise and stranger trying to kill him. But nothing, almost as if someone had already calmed the boy down... perhaps his saviour?_

_Yoruichi watched from across the street, as the Sandaime reached into the crib and took Naruto out of the room with him back into his office. She had made her decision; she's going to stay in Konoha. She was already on the run, and Konoha would be a good place to hide, plus her friends can take care of themselves until they need her. And if they did, they know how to contact her. Nodding to herself, she decided... Looking back where she felt Naruto, she made a second decision..._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_November 17, 2000 SE – Konoha's Third District Orphanage_

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun... But the Council's have tied my hands on this" Hiruzen spoke softly at the sleeping blonde he held in his arms. The Civilian Council has somehow gotten a law put through, to prevent Naruto from being adopted by an Influential Clan, or care for by them either. He still cursed to himself for letting the Council get away with this. He'll have to work hard to somehow get that law revoked, but with the votes being in-favour for it, he will be hard pressed._

"_Do not worry Hokage-sama, we'll take good care of little Naruto-kun" The matron, an elderly lady, of the orphanage said, as she was handed Naruto. With her free hand, she waved goodbye to the Hokage. Entering the building, she didn't notice golden eyes keeping watch and staring intently at her back._

"_I can't believe Hokage-sama asked us to take care of you, you little devil" The sweet innocent elderly persona replaced by a cruel twisted sneer. "Well... we'll take care of you alright, that stipend you'll be receiving each week will come in handy for the other well deserved children, not a little cretin like you." Entering a small room, specially prepared for Naruto when they heard they were receiving him soon, she just dumped the baby on the second-hand, slightly broken crib. "Enjoy your stay you demon... feeding time will be tomorrow." _

_Slamming the door closed, she ignored the crying Naruto was making as the drop on the crib woke him up and slightly hurt him. Yoruichi hissed at the Matron, before jumping towards the opened window of the room. Getting inside, she hopped onto the crib and sat next the boy. In a few seconds, the child stopped crying and stared at the cat. Seeing he was calm, Yoruichi placed a paw on Naruto's stomach and rubbed it gently, getting the child to giggle and grab her paw. She smiled at the child, and promised to come as much as she can and provide anything that 'matron' somehow 'forgot' to give young Naruto._

_Looking back at the smiling face of the now 1 year old child, she couldn't help but remind herself of how cute he looked with those whisker marks. Damn shame it was a reference to foxes and not cats, but otherwise still cute..._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_December 1, 2003 SE – Outside the Hokage Tower_

"_And is your young daughter alright Hiashi-san?" The Sandaime was walking back to the tower alongside Hiashi Hyuga, Clan head of the Hyuga Clan. "Being kidnapped like that and witnessing a killing at such a young age can't be good for her mental health"_

_Nodding at the Hokage's words, "Indeed it is, but luckily she was put into a low levelled-rank Genjutsu sleep. So she did not see what had happened to the Kumo-nin." Looking dead on at the village leader, "I want retribution Hokage-sama, Kumogakure came to us to form a Peace treaty, and then they pull this off. If my brother wasn't nearby when it happened, and had killed that Kumo-nin, my daughter would be half-way through Fire Country already and lost to us."_

_Putting his hand on the man's shoulder to calm him down, "I understand Hiashi-san, just let me handle this and we'll get to the bottom of it" He said, getting a nod from the man. His Byakugan active by accident from his anger, but before he could shut it off, he noticed something nearby._

"_Hokage-sama..." getting the man's attention, just as they reached the Tower's Entrance, "Young Uzumaki is at the orphanage, correct?" he asked, getting a hesitate nod, "Then who is that by the alleyway twenty meters from us that way?" pointing in the direction. He didn't have to wait long before the elderly man ran towards the direction Hiashi pointed. The Hyuga Head following behind, as the two made their way._

_Reaching the area, Hiruzen's eyes caught sight of a black blur shooting off into the night. Wanting to know what happened, he walked into the dank alleyway and for a second time in his life, his heart clenched at the sight of spiky blonde hair, dirtied by the mud and... Blood..._

_His fears confirmed when he saw the pristine white sheath of the only Wakizashi he knew that had that colour. "Naruto-kun...? What on earth... Anbu!" he called out, immediately getting Cat's Squad. "Get a room ready at the Hospital, fetch for my personal doctor and tell her it's Naruto-kun again. Afterwards, find and bring me the Matron Helga Fan. I want to speak with her now!" getting no response except their instant leave, Hiruzen knelt down to pick up Naruto's cold and wet body from the floor. "Hiashi-san, if you could, let Inoichi-san know of this and tell him he'll be needed soon to view the Matron of Konoha's Third District Orphanage immediately. Tell him to let Ibiki and Anko know in case we need them as well, those three keep in touch when it involves work"_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama" Hiashi left to complete his job, as the Sandaime made his way by rooftops to the Konoha Hospital._

_Not too far, a pair of familiar golden eyes stared at the fleeting figure of the village Hokage. Yoruichi's eyes portraying sadness at being unable to prevent this before it happened. But she was out of town when it happened, and only found out recently that he'd been kicked out of that hell-hole of an orphanage two weeks ago. Hanging her head, she prayed he was alright..._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_October 10, 2005 SE – Apartment Complex at the Red Light District_

_A now 6 year old Naruto sat by himself in his lone apartment room. The complex he lived in was empty, say for him, as nobody wanted to be near the demon of Konoha. But, it did not bother him. He was used to it already, and as long as there's one person in the village that cared for him, he'd endure for them. And he had three people and one animal. Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he affectionately calls Hokage-jiji, Teuchi Ichiraku, Oji-san, and Ayame Ichiraku, Ayame-nee-chan._

"_Meow"_

_Looking up from laying on the coach, he smiles at seeing the next person his heart had room for. Yoruichi to him but 'Tora' to the public, "Hey Yoruichi-chan, did you come to celebrate my birthday with me again?" The black cat simply jumped from the open windowsill onto the floor and trotted towards Naruto. Sitting by his feet, Naruto reached down and brought the cat up to lay on his lap, but noticed a small scroll hanging around her body underneath her by some rope. "What's this...?"_

_Un-strapping the scroll, he opened it to find it was a storage scroll. Knowing what to do, as he had seen and been taught how to by his 'Jiji', Naruto used his chakra and 'opened' the scroll. In a puff, several soft items landed on Naruto, Yoruichi having jumped off in time before she was buried under it. As the smoke cleared, Naruto's grin nearly split his face as a large smile came, "Clothes! Awesome! Be right back Yoruichi-chan!" picking up the numerous clothes and spares, he made his way to his room to change._

_Yoruichi sat there waiting, but silently thinking, it was sad to think something as simple as 'clothes' would get such a positive reaction from a boy his age. Boys his age usually threw a tantrum at even the thought of getting clothes for a birthday gift... looking around the near empty apartment, and noticing the lack of personal possessions, a frown came upon the kitty cat's face._

_She turned back in time to see Naruto bolting into the living room in his new get-up, and Yoruichi mentally padded herself on the back for a job well done in getting him something to rid that orange monstrosity he was forced to wear. What he wore now consisted of a long sleeved black undershirt, an orange over-shirt with a single white strap on each shoulder and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored sandals. It was similar to an old outfit she 'knew' of, and if she was honest with herself, she just adored that outfit, so why not get something similar for the little bundle of energy._

"_This is awesome! It's so comfortable too" Naruto scooped up a surprised Yoruichi in a hug, "I have to find who gave you this one day and thank em Yoruichi-chan. I just wish you'd show me where they live." Unknown to Naruto, Yoruichi had a mischievous smile and glint in her eyes... no way she was going to tell... yet_

"_Would you like some cake Yoru-chan?" her ears perked up at the talk of cake, her one weakness... sweets. Nodding her head frantically, Naruto laughed before taking the cat to the kitchen to share some of the Cake Teuchi had made for his birthday yesterday._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_June 8, 2006 SE – Random Empty Training Ground_

_At an empty clearing, one Naruto Uzumaki was practicing for preparation for next year, when he'd be admitted into the Ninja Academy. Earlier in the week, he had been visited by the Sandaime Hokage, and was told that he was going to be enrolled into the Academy next year. Naruto was ecstatic, yet controlled himself. It was a habit he was slowly getting. He was becoming more silent now than ever, barely talking to anyone other than a few who at least talks to him._

_He didn't do this by choice, but was rather forced due to how the villagers ignore him. So in the end, he never had anyone to talk to, and was sometimes afraid to speak out in case he angered someone... again... He still remembers the beating that man gave him, simply because he spoke and said 'Sorry for pumping into you sir'. But he didn't care, he had his precious ones to talk to, and they were more than enough._

"_Ah, Naruto-san, good evening" A monotonous voice spoke out alerting Naruto he had company in the field. Turning around, he spotted the classic Aburame Coat and goggles, as well as the curly hair from Shino Aburame. "I was not anticipating someone already having claimed this training field for the day. I apologise, I'll leave you to your training"_

"_Wait... Shino, if you want, you can train here as well" Naruto called out, just as Shino was turning to walk away. He got a nod of thanks from him before turning around and walking onto the field._

_The two took some of the field between each other for room, and continued their training. During this, Shino glanced from time to time as Naruto clumsily went through a set of katas and moves before either tripping over himself, or simply making the incorrect strikes. "If I may Naruto-san" getting the boy's attention, "What is that style you're doing? It appears you have some difficulty with it, no?"_

"_Ah..." rubbing his head embarrassed, "It... I'm not sure what it is, but I received it from a scroll yesterday and have been practicing it for next year when I enter the Academy."_

_Shino's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You only got it yesterday, and you're enrolling in the Academy next year? I am as well, and I have to say that style seems to support close-combat more than anything. I was actually half expecting you to find a style that incorporated Ninjutsu with Taijutsu, something similar to the Cobra Style, or the Water Lily Style."_

"_It... it was a gift, I didn't 'find' the scroll, it was delivered to me" Naruto confessed. He trusted Shino, as he had met the boy last year during a bug hunt, while he was looking for a stream to practice at. Since then, the two had become... 'acquaintances', "I just wanted to have a fighting style at hand, in case I don't properly get taught one at the Academy."_

_Shino shook his head, "I still do not see the logic behind your mistreatment Naruto-san..." looking at his acquaintance, "And I still don't understand why you do not wish for help from my clan. My father has strongly suggested me to let you know time and time again."_

_**Sigh**__... "I appreciate it Shino, I really do..." Rubbing his face in frustration, "But if people saw your clan helping me, it will only bring trouble for you and your family."_

_The two went silent by this, before they resumed their training. Hiding by the shrubs of a nearby tree, sat Yoruichi. Her eyes proudly watching as Naruto went step-by-step going through the katas she had given him. A style of fighting in which she knew all too well... and only a single other person knew of it besides the creator._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_February 11, 2007 SE – Apartment Complex at the Red Light District_

Morning rose for the new day, the sunlight peeking through the cracks in the curtains and shining down on the sleeping face of Yoruichi. Blinking at the intrusion, she stretched outwards before standing up from the bed and hopping to the floor. Looking around, she notices she's still at Naruto's apartment. Glancing back, she sees Naruto still sleeping on the bed.

She enjoyed the times she slept here. Ever since Yoruichi chose to stay in Konoha, she had the misfortune to be found by the wife of the Daimyo of Fire Country, Lady Shijimi – a rather large woman with brown hair, during a visit from his lordship. And since then, the Lady had 'adopted' her, 'loved' her, and 'cared' for her. She shuddered uncontrollably at thoughts of what those meant to Lady Shijimi. It was no wonder her old cat had disappeared, that woman would squeeze the life out of you.

But... she did enjoy those Genin Missions to 'Capture' her, as it always kept her on her toes. They even started to keep record on how long it would take to even catch her. The longest so far had been three days, give or take a few hours, while the shortest was a day and a half. She still wonders why they never seem to give up after a day, but it was fun either way.

Trotting over the Naruto's side of the bed, she jumped on near his face. Licking his cheek, she got a groan from the boy before his eyes opened up. She sat at the edge waiting for him to blink the sandman's sand from his eyes and notice her. "Wha... Yoruichi-chan...? What time is it?" Looking for his clock, he finds it, "Huh... six twenty am" groaning, he pulled the covers over his head. Ah how she loved this part.

Jumping off the bed, she made her way to the bookshelf Naruto had in his room. It didn't have many books, but it held the scrolls he was given and owned, a few pictures of himself, the Ichiraku family, and the Sandaime. His Wakizashi was also found here, he wasn't afraid for someone taking it, as any who touched it got burned anyways except for those he trusted... for some strange reason. Climbing the shelf, she made her way to the top. Aligning herself with Naruto's bed, she crouched down, took aim and...

"_MEOW!" _- _**PLOP**__ - _"AH! DAMNIT YORUICHI-CHAN!"

Scurrying out the door, Yoruichi was being chased by a Naruto still in his pyjamas. Yep, just another lovely typical morning at Naruto's house when Yoruichi decides to stay for the night.

It didn't take long for Naruto to catch the cat, yet his eye kept twitching seeing the fang-grin he was getting from the damnable lovable cat. "You're so lucky you're cute, and I happen to be a cat-lover" he muttered, making Yoruichi's grin bigger, showing all her teeth. With his personal 'alarm clock' captured, Naruto headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast. With Yoruichi's help one day, Naruto had been led to a field just outside of Konoha that was filled with fruits and vegetables. So he always had a steady supply of healthy food to eat, yet he still had a ramen or two... or ten... okay maybe twenty five, give or take, hidden away for when he gets hungry for the delectable food of the gods.

"So... What's for breakfast today Yoru-chan...?" Naruto asked as he skimmed through the cupboards, pantry and fridge. He was still holding Yoruichi by the scruff of her neck, yet she didn't seem bothered and was actually looking as well. She pointed to the cupboard, "Ramen huh? Haven't had those for breakfast in a while. Alright then, Ramen it is!"

Dropping Yoruichi on the floor, she made her way to the table and sat on it waiting. She always hated the three minutes it took for the ramen to finish. As soon as it was done and brought over, and Naruto placing hers infront of her, she dug in to her meal, Naruto following behind as the two inhaled it in mere seconds _**(A/N – On 'Youtube' Watch 'Yoruichi eats alot'. You'll see)**_. Finishing their meal, and waiting for Naruto to get dressed, Yoruichi walked out of the apartment with the young swordsman before needing to head off. Taking one last glance at him, Naruto scratched behind her ear, "Guess I'll see you later Yoruichi-chan. Take care and give those Genin a good work-out" chuckling lightly at the thought as Yoruichi bounded off down the streets. Seeing her gone, Naruto re-adjusted his Wakizashi before heading off to the Academy for his second day.

Hopefully, this day will be better than yesterday...

* * *

><p><em>Yoruichi, the Cat Watcher of Konoha. A mysterious animal that has taken the role of Naruto's Guardian, Provider, Companion and Friend... What is the strange cat's history? Where did she come from? And what will the future have in store for Naruto, as he trains to become a Ninja of Konoha?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Capitulo Dos: "My Zanpakutō Spirit" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Uno End<strong>_


	3. My Zanpakutō Spirit

_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach

_**Summary**_:What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi.

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXYoruichiX(Undecided) ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom"<strong>_

_**Capitulo Dos**_

"_My Zanpakutō Spirit"_

* * *

><p><em><strong># # # Last Time on Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom" # # #<strong>_

_Seeing her gone, Naruto re-adjusted his Wakizashi before heading off to the Academy for his second day._

_Hopefully, this day will be better than yesterday..._

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure<em>

_2015 ES – Shinobi Academy_

A 15 year old Naruto sat alone on the swings belonging to the Academy Playground. His neck warmer hiding the depressed frown he had on his face, as his mind reeled back an hour ago.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Shinobi Academy_

_Classroom 208 – Examination Day_

"_Naruto Uzumaki, you're next" Iruka called out, as his head poked out of the classroom and into the hallway. The students of Classroom 208 were told to wait out here until they were called in for their examination. Today was the day Naruto had been waiting for since he started the Academy, the Graduation Exams._

_The day started off with a 2 hour Theory Exams. A 40 four choice multiple test, a 20 short answer query, and to finish off, a written report on one selected study and the pros and cons it provides as well as the use of such information on the field or in the office. (Naruto wasn't so confident here, as theory was always taught to him falsely, or his textbooks did not have proper information)_

_Next was a course run. Students were timed on how quickly they could get through the course and whether or not they finish it, their marks are tallied together for effectiveness, speed, and evasion of the low levelled traps set up along the course. (Naruto aced this, with the fastest time and minimal markings –__** Traps were rigged with Paintballs**__) Then there's the Teacher-Student Spar, where students had to last as long as possible against one of the Teachers in the ring. The longer they stay, the greater their score. Unfortunately, Mizuki was chosen as the Participant they'd have to face. Naruto didn't last long unarmed, since he couldn't use his learned style he had practiced for years in private._

_After this, the students were given an hour break before the final examination test... the use of the Academy Three Ninjutsu, a must requirement for all graduating Students to know before becoming Genins. Here Naruto was confused, as he had heard that last year a student who could not use Chakra became a Genin anyways. (And that's where we find Naruto about to do)_

_Entering the classroom of only three people (Iruka Umino, Mizuki Toji and Naruto Uzumaki), Naruto stood at attention infront of the teacher's desk. "Alright Naruto, to pass this portion of the test, you are required to perform the Basic three. The __**Replacement**__, the __**Transformation**__ and the __**Clone**__ Jutsus, you'll be graded for efficiency and execution. Your overall marks will depend of the end result of each Jutsu. Are you ready?"_

_Naruto nodded, not speaking a word. Iruka sighed at Naruto's quiet nature, he was somewhat harder to understand than Shino at times. "Okay... perform the __**Transformation**__ first"_

_Going through a single hand-sign (Which Iruka noted down, while Mizuki scowled) Naruto's form disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a small black cat with blue eyes and a red ribbon wrapped around the ear. Iruka's brow rose at that, he knew the cat... Tora... Getting up, he moved to inspect Naruto's form. The body was perfect, but the only thing off was the eyes. Tora's were golden, not blue. The ribbon was also a bit off, but passable. "Alright Naruto, next technique" Iruka sat back down while Naruto's form returned, "Perform the __**Replacement**__ before you get hit by this eraser... Ready..." Picking the chalk eraser, he threw it, "Now!"_

_As the eraser bonked Naruto on the head, enough to tilt his head back slightly; he vanished in another puff of smoke and replaced with Mizuki. Said teacher was shocked to have been used, and was not ready for when he dropped to the floor as he appeared in his sitting position still, but without a chair. Iruka and Naruto chuckled lightly at this, as Naruto returned to his position while Mizuki picked himself up grumbling and heading back to his seat. Iruka noted down the fact he done it without hand-signs and used a human. But also the fact Naruto had a late reaction time to use it._

"_Alright, final technique... Perform the __**Clone**__**Jutsu**__, and create three exact clones" Naruto swallowed deep at this. The Clone Technique had always eluded him, and he didn't know why. He just couldn't do it. Taking a deep breath, he performed all the hand-signs for it and focused. Iruka noted down the use of all hand-signs used for an E-rank jutsu. Three pillars of smoke appeared around Naruto, once revealed, showed three dead-looking pale Naruto's sprawled on the floor, their forms dispelling a second later. Sighing sadly, Iruka noted down the failure of the technique, while Mizuki however smirked at it._

_Naruto stood silent as both teachers went over his Tests. The Theory he had a bad feeling, the Practical he knew he passed, but the Jutsus he hopes he passed. Hearing a loud sigh from Iruka, Naruto's mood went sourer at seeing his teacher's frown, "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail. You did not gain the required amount of marks to achieve a passing grade. Your Theory was terrible, your Practical Course was excellent, so it evened out, but then your low time in the Ring lowered your overall. The failure to perform the __**Clone Jutsu**__ was what brought you down below passing unfortunately, despite your good work for the other two jutsus" he explained to the down-trodden student._

_Nodding his head in acceptance, he left the classroom in silence. When exiting, the word started spreading of his failure. "So the dobe didn't pass..." Came the insult from Sasuke, "Should have quit before to save yourself the embarrassment dobe" His words getting laughs from a few other passing students. The only ones not laughing were a few. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba... The reason why Kiba wasn't joining in the laughing was because Naruto had beaten him numerous times in Taijutsu, and in doing so has earned his respect. So seeing the blonde fail his exams, Kiba knew it was a harsh blow to the neck warmer wearing teen's pride most likely._

_Walking passed the taunting students; Shino grabbed his wrist before he left, "Which Jutsu caused you to fail?" Naruto looked at him before facing forward again, "__**Clone Jutsu**__" Getting Shino to let go, Naruto left the hallway, and decided to sit at his favourite spot... the swings. Shino sat there watching him leave, but couldn't help but think something must have went wrong besides that. By all logic, Naruto should have passed._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Naruto sat there looking at the happy families congratulating their child's achievement. Many of which took notice of Naruto and his missing headband. He tried to ignore the whispered talks the adults were saying amongst each other... but constantly hearing the words _'demon brat'_, _'monster'_ and the such always hurt him.

"Oi Naruto, there you are" hearing a voice, Naruto looked up to see Mizuki walking up to him. "Don't let Iruka-baka get you down boy... he was just following regulations. I'm sure you can understand" Naruto nodded before looking back down at the ground. Seeing an opening, "But I can help you..." Mizuki got his attention, even if it was slightly, "There's a make-up test you could do, and if you pass, you'll be made an instant Genin of Konoha. So... interested?"

Naruto thought the pros and cons of this, but decided almost instantly, "I'm game Mizuki-sensei. What do I have to do?" Motioning for Naruto to follow him, he led Naruto away from the Academy and discussed the _'Make-up test'_ and what was needed to do. Neither one took notice of the watchful golden eyes of Yoruichi as she glared at Mizuki.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konoha Forest_

_Random Clearing located to the north of Konoha_

Panting in exhaustion, Naruto looked down at the opened scroll before him. Konoha's **Scroll of Sealings**. It was a large scroll containing numerous jutsus, both forbidden and unusable to many. But there was also alot of interesting jutsus that could prove helpful. He had found a section specifically for Kenjutsu (Sword Fighting), which he copied down for later study. What really had him interested however; was the _**Clone Jutsu**_ Section in the scroll. Unlike the E-rank technique he had failed to do, these ones were higher ranked and required more Chakra to perform. So with a spare sheet, he had copied down anything he found useful and do-able for him. After that, he had spent whatever time he had left before Mizuki arrived, and practiced one of the techniques from the section to perform...

... The _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ technique...

For the next hour or so, he practiced to at least get the technique working... and succeeded. But by the end, it had left him drained. Many a fails had drained his chakra, but by the time he got it, his reserves were low and easy to control, thus helping him get the technique right.

"NARUTO...!" Blinking owlishly, he turned to see Iruka entering the field with a scowl on his face, "Finally I found you! Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"Iruka-sensei...? Are you here to test me as well? I thought Mizuki-sensei said only he was going to test me for this" muttering to himself at the end, he missed Iruka's questioning look. Before he could respond however, a sound caught both their ears. Moving to grab Naruto, he was surprised to see the boy already moving to avoid. Not wanting to get struck, Iruka dodged the demon-windmill shuriken that just missed him.

"Well, well, well..." the taunting voice of Mizuki echoing the forest around them. "I was only expecting to find Naruto here, it is a surprise to see you here as well Iruka. Maybe it was a bad idea to have told you of what Naruto did afterall" Mizuki walked out into the clearing, holding a second demon-windmill in hand.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" The silver haired man merely smirked at Iruka before spinning the second shuriken. Iruka, taking the hint, realises that Mizuki must want to kill them... but why. His eyes widened when he remembered what Naruto said earlier, Mizuki was here to 'test' him, so it must have been him to give Naruto that task to steal the scroll. It got Konoha's **Scroll of Sealings** out of the tower, it made it look as if Naruto had stolen it, and by being so far from Konoha... Mizuki can kill Naruto, take the scroll, and escape Konoha... which means... "You're betraying Konoha! Why! Why would you do that Mizuki? What about your friends, your peers, your fiancé?"

The smirk turned to a sneer as Mizuki scoffed, "Konoha... Konoha has fallen from grace for allowing this _demon_ to live. My_ friends and peers _all don't take me seriously and mock me behind my back for ending up as an Academy Teacher. And as for my fiancé... well, that's a real darn shame ain't it" Turning to Naruto's cautious form, "Tell me Naruto, do you want to know why Konoha seems to hate you?"

Iruka's eyes widened as panic struck, "Mizuki... what are you doing? That's forbidden Mizuki!" Grabbing the first demon-windmill shuriken that had missed them, he tossed it towards the traitor, only for him to jump over it and hook-grab it by the handle-hole in the middle.

"See that Naruto... even Iruka knows, but doesn't want to tell you, or for you to know" his smile returning, but maliciously, "Almost 15 years ago when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked, our Yondaime-sama didn't kill the beast, oh no..."

"Mizuki...! Don't you dare! That's forbidden!" Iruka's words not affecting the man bit. And Iruka didn't have a weapon strong enough to face Mizuki while the man had two demon-windmills ready.

"He sealed it Naruto..." Pointing a finger at Naruto's form, the boy's eyes slowly widening, "He sealed it into a newborn that night... You! You are the Kyuubi no Yoko baka, you are in a weakened state that our great Yondaime-sama has done to allow us to kill you! But that fool Sandaime prevented us... however..." spinning one of his shurikens like a buzz saw, he threw it, "Now I can kill you! So DIE KYUUBI!"

_**Squelch**__... __**drip**__... __**drip**__..._ Staring up in shock, Naruto was knocked down and protected by Iruka, who had taken the shuriken to the back. The blade digging deep into the man's back, but luckily not striking anything important, yet... Naruto was shocked by this, "Why..." Iruka painfully opened his eyes at his student who spoke, "Why would you defend me... don't you hate me as well?"

"No... I used to, don't get me wrong, I'm not so innocent either..." the scared man confessed, "I hated you before for what you held, the beast that took my family. But... over time, I saw how different you two are... and I saw Naruto Uzumaki, behind the title of jailor. You are you, not the Kyuubi..." he strongly said this, making sure Naruto heard it clearly, "You are the jailor of the beast, you protect all of Konoha simply for living... and we can't thank you enough for it"

Clapping was heard, as Naruto helped Iruka to sit while taking the shuriken out. The pair watched as Mizuki mockingly clapped at Iruka, "Bravo Iruka... to have fallen as low as to be one of those 'demon-lovers', I'm surprised you didn't want to take this chance to avenge your family..."

"Naruto..." Iruka spoke lowly for only Naruto to hear, "Take the scroll, and head back to Konoha. You must protect Konoha's secret techniques at all cost. I'll hold Mizuki off until help arrives, but you must prevent him from getting that scroll and ending you life... now go!" The last part shouted to get Naruto moving. Naruto's mind snapped to attention and did as he was told. Grabbing the scroll, he made a mad dash into the forest.

"Oh no you don't freak..." throwing the second shuriken towards Naruto, he was not expecting Iruka to get in the way and deflect it with two kunais. Iruka stared down at the now deeply cut weapons he held, he was lucky to have put some chakra into them, otherwise it would have cut through and struck him. "Iruka... you disappoint me again. But... this saves me the trouble. I'll just take care of you..." taking out his own kunai, Mizuki charged at the injured man, "Then I'll take care of the Kyuubi... so die!"

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Naruto sat panting against a tree, hidden from view, with the **Scroll of Sealings** tightly gripped to his chest. He never felt so scared at this moment... even though he had trained more than others, even though he had experienced this kind of hatred before... this was the first time someone was out for his blood, and could very well do it.

And then there was Kyuubi. Looking down at his stomach, the place that had the seal, he had always wondered what it was, or what it contained... but now knowing, he couldn't help but be scared and saddened by the thought. He was the container of the very beast that killed and destroyed families... Konoha... The Yondaime, his hero... All those glares, the hate, the mistreatment, it all made sense now.

"Ah Naruto, there you are" He heard Iruka's voice, looking into the clearing; he was mildly surprised to see another him with another scroll. "I've taken care of Mizuki... so why not hand over the scroll, and we'll head back to Kono-oof!" Not getting to finish, as _Iruka_ was knocked down onto the ground, dispelling the illusion and revealing Mizuki. "How... how'd you know you brat?"

"That's easy" the look-a-like Naruto said, before his form was clouded by smoke to reveal Iruka in place holding a log (used for the scroll disguise), "I'm Iruka you baka! You were always bad at transformations, you had my scar all wrong, and the cut is not pink anymore"

Mizuki chuckled, "I forgot... your scar isn't like others, and healed with a darker coloured skin tone" Standing up, he pulled out a single shuriken from his back that he had recovered from their last scuffle, "But it doesn't matter... tell me Iruka... why? Why do you defend the beast? Surely you must hate it the most out of the two of us, it was the very beast that took your family... so why defend it?"

Iruka nodded shamefully, "I do... I hate the beast so much for what it has taken from me..." Naruto hearing this bowed his head in shame, _'So... what he said to me was a lie then? I should have known...' _"But..." Naruto looked up as Iruka continued, "The beast is locked away by our protector. He is Naruto Uzumaki, NOT the Kyuubi. And when Naruto grows up, he'll tame the beast and bring a new shining glory to Konoha as he becomes its new Godaime Hokage! That's who he is!"

Mizuki looked at Iruka with a blank look, before slowly chuckling, and then laughing uncontrollably. "You poor deluded fool, you still believe that crap of him not being influenced by the beast! Tame him? Becoming the Godaime? THAT'S A FOOLS DREAM! ONE IN WHICH HE WILL NEVER ACHIEVE! You want to die as a _'Hero'_ defending the Kyuubi brat then by all means... let me HELP YOU!" once more charging at the man.

Naruto watched in horror as Iruka's injuries were getting the better of him, and could barely even stand. Seeing Mizuki charging, he didn't know what to do... he wanted to protect Iruka, the man that had hated him but later saw him for him, not Kyuubi. Just as Mizuki was about to reach Iruka, time seemed to have frozen... but not him. The area began darkening, almost like his he starting to dream.

The field was gone, but soon light started filling the empty void. Blocking out the light as much as he could, he watched as a gentle field with various flowers and plants came into existence, the area surrounded with a circling of tall trees bigger than he has seen in Konoha, and finally was the thin layer of morning mist that blanketed the field as the crescent moon shined down upon it.

"_Welcome Naruto-kun... I have been waiting to finally meet you face-to-face"_ a soft melody of a voice spoke out. The voice like the very angels themselves were singing against the wind, giggling was heard as it spoke once more, _"I thank you for the thought Naruto-kun, but perhaps now isn't the time to be flirting and more at hand at why you are here, no?"_

Blushing at having his thoughts read apparently, he was lucky his neck warmer hid it... but the giggling of the voice didn't help either, feeling as if she can still see it. "Okay, enough with laughing at my expense... who are you? Where are you?"

Hearing soft footsteps behind him, he turned to see a silhouette walking towards him. As the person came closer, Naruto could clearly see the person (or angel) before him. She was an adult of mid twenties, a thin body but not too frail, a light pale complexion that pronounced her beauty, a long cascade of silvery-white hair, ruby eyes and lipstick, and having two large loop earrings on both ears. She wore a summer white kimono with yellow-like lightning bolts designed along its border, and sleeves that were long enough to cover her entire arms and hands. She wore simple wooden sandals on her feet, and a fingerless black glove on her right hand that reached just up to her wrist. But what made this beauty unique was the two lightning-bolt marks under each eye, coloured a light violet.

Naruto blushed at seeing such an angelic being infront of him. His mind snapped back as he heard her giggling again, looking up to see she had one of her long sleeves covering her mouth, _"My... you certainly have become quite the charmer haven't you Naruto-kun?"_

Ignoring yet another blush behind his neck warmer, "Who are you? And what is this place? What happened with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme" That got him a light hit on the head from the lady.

"_Don't swear infront of a lady Naruto-kun"_ She scolded him, but with humour in her voice, _"And as for your questions... let me answer them in reverse. You do not need to worry for your teacher, as time has been slowed considerably to allow us to finally commune with one another. We are in your mind, which explains why time has slowed, as time is irrelevant when in one's own mind. And my name... is Kaminari"_

"Wait... Kaminari...? The Thunder Goddess...? You're a Goddess!" he stammered out in shock, not expecting to be face-to-face with a living deity.

Kaminari giggled again, _"No... I'm afraid I am not 'The' goddess Kaminari in which you speak about. My name is merely that, and I am glad that you can hear my name young one. It means you are ready."_

Now Naruto was confused, "What do you mean 'glad that I can hear your name', why shouldn't I be?"

Patting him on the head, she led him to a section in the mist that had two stumps for them to sit on, _"What I mean Naruto-kun is that if you were not prepared to wield me, you would not have heard my name"_ Raising a hand to stop his question he was about to ask, _"Yes, I said wield... you have always held me close to your heart Naruto-kun, and have always kept me by your side... I said we were in your mind, can you not guess who I am?" _Naruto closed his mouth and thought on her clues, before his eyes widened and he was about to scream and point. But a smack to the head stopped him from doing so, _"No, I'm not that Baka fox Kyuubi... think again Naruto-kun"_ Thinking again... held close to his heart... always kept him by his side... no, it couldn't be. Looking up at the now smiling Kaminari, _"So, have you figured it out now Naruto-kun?"_

Nodding slowly, "Are you my Wakizashi?"

Kaminari smiled brightly, _"Yes, I am indeed. You have always held me close to you, and I have always protected you. Along with your little watcher"_ giggling at Naruto's questioning look. She waved her hand, _"She'll reveal herself when it's time to. Now... as for why you're here, it is about time for you to take your rightful place as my user Naruto-kun. But first, let me explain what I am exactly..." _Standing up, she took a graceful bow, _"I am Kaminari, the spirit of your Zanpakutō, your Wakizashi. Now normally a Zanpakutō does not form by itself, but on the day you were born... you were... blessed, I guess would be the term correctly used, by a being that rules over death itself, the Spirit King. Because of this, you were given and later self-generated a large amount of Reiryoku, or Spiritual Power, by yourself. Because of the intensity and large amounts you contain, it had to form a Zanpakutō to prevent any damage within your body... thus, I was created."_

Taking up a lecturing pose with her finger pointing up as if to make a speech, _"Now a Zanpakutō is a very simple weapon to understand. It is a weapon used by the Shinigami's to defend against their enemies, these enemies are usually known as Hollows. Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human Souls who, for various unknown reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. Soul Society is basically the afterlife. It is meant to correspond to Heaven or Nirvana in Human belief systems. It is the place where most departed souls and the Shinigami dwell. Hollows dwell in a place called Hueco Mundo. It is located between the Human world and Soul Society, think of the place as purgatory. Then there is Hell... I don't think you need an explanation for that correct?"_ Seeing Naruto shaking his head, she continued, _"Now... on the day you were born, the... Yondaime was it... had somehow summoned the Spirit King to seal away that terrible fur-ball into you. By doing so, the Spirit King had touched you... he has blessed you with a very, VERY small portion of his power, thus creating your reiryoku levels as they are now. What is astonishing, is the fact despite being barely even a percentage of the Spirit King's power, the amount you have could very well rival a captain. And such a young age too."_ She praised him, though Naruto was confused at the captain part.

"But what am I doing here then? I got to help Iruka-sensei before Mizuki-baka kills him!" he was silenced as Kaminari placed a finger to his lips.

"_Now calm down Naruto... you're here for one thing and one thing only at this moment. I would however, like to speak with you from time to time, now that we FINALLY have a connection after all these years, so please consider visiting me through meditation (Jinzen) sometime"_ he smiled lightly before nodding, getting a smile from Kaminari, _"Now... like I said before, you're here to take your place as my wielder... to do so, you must speak these words..."_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Time resumed, as Mizuki was about to strike down at the injured Iruka, "Time to die Demon-lover...!" – _**"Flash to Strike, Kaminari!"**_ hearing the words spoken, Mizuki only had a split second to dodge as he narrowly avoided getting electrocuted by a stream of white lightning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mizuki-teme" Both teachers looked towards the voice, seeing Naruto walking out into the clearing. But what shocked them was what he was wearing. Lifting his now armour-gloved covered hand, he held himself in an unknown (to them) stance, "Touch Iruka-sensei again... and you'll fry!"

* * *

><p><em>Naruto has failed the Graduation Exam! Mizuki has tricked the depressed and easily motivated boy into stealing Konoha's Forbidden <em>_**Scrolls of Sealings**__! The Secret of Kyuubi has finally been revealed to him! But now he has a reason to keep striving to succeed. And with the now named Wakizashi, Kaminari, he will march onwards to achieve his dreams! What will happen now, and how will Konoha react to all this!_

_Find out Next Time in Capitulo Tres: "Shinigami of Konoha!" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Dos End<strong>_


	4. Shinigami of Konoha

_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach

_**Summary**_:What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi.

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXYoruichiX(Undecided) ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom"<strong>_

_**Capitulo Tres**_

"_Shinigami of Konoha!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong># # # Last Time on Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom" # # #<strong>_

_Lifting his now armour-gloved covered hand, he held himself in an unknown (to them) stance, "Touch Iruka-sensei again... and you'll fry!"_

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Forest<em>

_Random clearing located to the north of Konoha_

Iruka and Mizuki could only stare in wonder at the armour Naruto was now wearing. He had on a set of two, two for his arms and two for the legs. Each armour piece looked to be a bulky looking glove/boot made out of some form of metal perhaps. It looked to have sections to it, yet it was smoothed out. The gloves were large at the hand area, but slimmed down a bit as it moved up towards, and stops, at the elbows. There is a small opening for the hands to come out for grabbing if needed. The boots however, covered the entire shin of the legs, with the large part surrounding the feet and slimming to the knees, similar to the gloves _**(A/N – Yoruichi's Anti-Hierro Armour)**_. What scared them however, was the light electrical surge that sparked time to time around the lifted arm, most likely the one that shot out that stream earlier before.

Mizuki, having been close to being shocked alive by that stream of that electricity, slowly looked to where the it had gone through... only for his eyes to widen further and his fear to increase tenfold. The lightning had somehow cut/burned through the trees in a circular way, the angle levelling to reveal the night sky. But what was scary, was that the remnants of that attack still lingered on around the edges of where the cut was made, with the sparks dancing and jumping around the contact area.

Iruka, slowly but painfully due to his injuries, pointed shakily at Naruto's armour "W-What is that? Where did you get something like that Naruto?"

Naruto blinked at his teacher, before mentally slapping himself at forgetting Kaminari's new form. She had mentioned in the mindscape that when he called her power, her form will change, "Ah, that's very easy Iruka-sensei" Waving a hand between Iruka to his glove and vice-versa, "Iruka, meet my Wakizashi, Kaminari. Kaminari, meet Iruka. Now, if that's all done, I'm going to kick the teme's ass for trying to kill you, tricking me, and insulting Kaminari that one time at the Academy. Pardon me" he politely said with a neutral tone.

Walking forward, he passed Iruka who collapsed onto the ground as his adrenaline left him, his injuries catching up with him. Standing before the silver haired Chunin, he levelled his arm with the bastard's face, "Now... I seem to recall you once calling Kaminari a... what was it? Oh yes, _'A little butterknife that isn't fit to even cut cheese'_, wasn't that what you said?" waving the lightning-sparked glove back and forth, Mizuki's eyes wide and staring as the sparks danced dangerously now, "She remembers that insult, and told me to specifically burn to crisp what makes you a man. Now... shall we?"

In a burst of static, Naruto had jumped and was already within Mizuki's range in mere seconds. Fist cocked back, Mizuki only had time to widen his eyes further and mouth started gaping, before he was hit squarely in the jaw and sent flying/crashing through the tree he was standing infront of. Landing on the ground with a skid, his glove that had punched the traitor had sparks flying before dying down. "Shocking... isn't it?"

Naruto had turned his back on the ex-teacher, and headed for Iruka's downed form to help the injured man. What he wasn't expecting however, was for Mizuki to burst out of the wreckage of charred trees that had been shocked and blasted by Mizuki's flying body, and for him to charge madly and blindly at Naruto's back with increased strength and speed. But Mizuki was different. His body had markings similar to waves or spirals slowly spreading over his body with the neck as the starting point. His canine teeth were elongated, as his skin turned a touch darker. His eyes were the final change, from how they looked before, they now sported slitted pupils. "Feel the wrath of my Master's Power! DIE DEMON...!"

Naruto turned in time to block the leg strike, the force making Naruto dig into the ground with his boots to keep from flying, _'His strength has increased... is it because of this uneasy feeling I'm sensing from him?'_ Grunting with force, he used his other glove and pushed the arm blocking the strike away from him, pushing Mizuki away as well. Before Mizuki got too far, Naruto reached out and grabbed Mizuki by the back collar and flipped him over his body and crashing the man into the ground face-first. Mizuki bounced off the ground slightly, but enough for Naruto to send a powered spin-kick that sent the tattooed covered man flying into another tree.

Slamming into the tree, Mizuki grunted as his body dug into the tree slightly to leave an imprint of his back. Anger flaring, the markings over his body started increasing and closing up to turn his skin a tad darker than before. Busting his arms and legs out of their confines, he stood as if nothing happened. Shaking the debris from his clothing, he padded his arm to clear it of the dust. Looking at Naruto, he made a _'Come get some'_ gesture with a fanged smirk. And Naruto obliged.

Iruka stared as the fight ensued; the two combatants were moving around with relatively high speeds that could be compared to a high Chunin. For Mizuki it was a slight improvement, but for Naruto, he had never seen a non-genin even reach that kind of speed before at such an age. Mentally shaking his head, he remembered last year's dead-last, Rock Lee. A now-genin who can't use chakra, but is superior in hand-to-hand combat and speed, yet because of being unable to perform chakra moves he has been labelled a dead-last.

Snapping back to the fight as he heard a pained scream, he watched as Mizuki's back was kicked upon by Naruto with a heel-drop, making the changed chunin's body to imbed itself into the ground. Grunting from the pain, Mizuki forced his body up with his arms, but was later screaming again as he dropped hard onto the ground from another heel-drop. Lightning sparked around Mizuki's back, the electrical charge making his body twitch slightly.

Jumping away, Naruto stood with his left leg bent, right leg stretched forward. His left arm bent to his side, with his right held up across his chest outwards. His body turned sideways to allow the right side and arm to be at front, "Wanna dance again Mizuki-teme?"

"_You demonic FREAK...!_" Mizuki spoke venomously, though it was hard to take the seriousness of it when he was speaking into the ground. Grunting as the sparks continued to fly off his body; he pushed off the ground slowly and stared at the Naruto with glowing purple slitted eyes. "I'm going to enjoy making you bleed you fox brat"

Sighing sadly, Naruto shook his head, "Again with reference to Kyuubi. I mean seriously Mizuki-teme" Now standing up, he leaned forward as he pointed at himself with his gloved hand, "Me Naruto. Me have no fox ears or tails. If me be Kyuubi, Konoha would be flattened since Kyuubi mean. But me not. Understand baka?" he spoke as if talking to a retarded person... and since it's Mizuki, it's suitable.

Not expecting that kind of talking, it only infuriated him to no end, "You... You... FOX DEMON BRAT. DIE!" forgoing the sparks still causing his muscle to spasm, he shot out of the ground and charged once more at Naruto in a blind rage.

Naruto readied himself in his stance once more, but before Mizuki could even get near him he suddenly fell face first into the ground with his knees bent, but strange enough was that his arms were held behind his back as if tied there.

Blinking at the awkward position, Mizuki struggled with his arms but found he couldn't move them. "What..." looking at Naruto with hate, while student (Naruto) and teacher (Iruka) blinked owlishly at Mizuki's struggling, "What did you do to me you brat! When I get my hand's on you, I'll rip you apart you god-forsaken piece of-_**Chop**_" His ranting cut off as an Anbu unit dropped onto the field behind his form and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. The markings on his body receding back and his normal body returning, the Anbu (Tenzo) just shook his head.

Looking up, he had to re-look at Naruto. The clothes were the same, but it was the added armoured gloves and boots that made him double-check. Shrugging as it wasn't any of his concern, he looked at Iruka, "Are you alright Umino-san? Do you require assistance or perhaps you would prefer to see Hokage-sama along with Uzumaki-san to report?"

Iruka grunted, but stood on shaky legs before he composed himself, "I could use a quick heal and patch up for my back... _**Hiss**_... But otherwise, I'm just fine and should probably head to Hokage-sama with Naruto." Tenzo nodded before motioning with his hand a command. Instantly, a second Anbu unit appeared to take Mizuki to the T&I department, while a third and fourth came to help Iruka's injuries.

Seeing his subordinates handling the situation, Tenzo walked up to Naruto, "Uzumaki-san... "Eyeing his armour carefully, "Are you alright?" He stepped back as Naruto's armour shattered and sparked wildly before it flew to his waist. The sparks reforming itself into the sheathed Wakizashi he knew Naruto always carried around with him. He, along with Iruka and his two subordinates, blinked at that.

Unseen due to Naruto's neck warmer, a smile was on his face, "Just fine, thank you Anbu-san." Getting serious, "I believe it's time I went to see Hokage-jiji... I have some explaining to do... _so does he_" Tezno just nodded dumbly, still surprised by the light show. Checking back, he sees Iruka standing with less pain, and that his injuries have been sealed. Nodding to his subordinates, one of them placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder as he placed his on Naruto's. They left in a _**Body Flicker (Shunshin)**_, leaving the fields to their peace.

As the last of them left, and their energy signatures vanished, Yoruichi stepped out onto the field. Her eyes were wide with pride at seeing what happened. At first she was angry at Mizuki for revealing Naruto's burden, and then shocked when he finally called out his Zanpakutō's name... even more shocking to finding out that it was a Hakuda ("Hand-to-Hand Combat" – Literally meaning _'White Hits'_) plus Lightning Element released style weapon. Then she was proud with how Naruto used the style he was given to and beat-down that bastard hard.

"I think it's time to reveal myself to Naruto-kun" Yoruichi spoke in a clearly male voice. Walking off into the forest, she took her time in heading back to Konoha, "It may also be time to call upon an old friend..."

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_Hokage's Tower – Current Hokage's Office_

Hiruzen sat there rubbing his forehead as a headache plagued him from the report he had been given. The reports given to him by Iruka Umino, Academy Chunin and Ex-Anbu (Which not many knew about), Tenzo, current Squad Leader of Anbu Squad One (The man has been recommended for Anbu Captain by his fellow peers) and finally from the Academy Student Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki... and Kami have mercy for Mizuki, cause if he ever gets his hands on that man, there won't be any mercy from him for revealing that burden.

"Alright... Tenzo, I thank you and your squad for your assistance in the matter" Tenzo and his squad saluted before vanishing. Turning towards the other two in the office, he eyes Iruka, "Iruka-san, please check yourself at the hospital to make sure you are properly patched up. Afterwards go home and rest up, you'll be needed for when the weekend is over and team assignments are given..." eyeing Naruto sideways, "With someone added to it that should have passed, if my sources are correct" Iruka looked shocked at first, but bowed... grimacing at the bad move... and left in a _**Body Flicker **_to the hospital.

Turning fully to face Naruto, he held back a grimace at seeing his accusative eyes. Sighing sadly, he decided to get it over with and hopefully it won't be as painful, "You have questions... I imagine alot, and I got answers..." waving for him to start, "I'll answer all I can that isn't against certain people's... _wishes_" he breathed easily when Naruto just nodded.

Taking a seat, he placed his Wakizashi on his lap. "My first question... is why. Why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi?" simple, plain and straight to the point.

"I wanted you to not know of your burden and try to at least have a happy life" was the straight answer he got, but wasn't happy with.

"Happy? That failed didn't it?" he saw the old man flinch. Taking a deep breathe, "But I want to know why I wasn't told, but apparently all of Konoha was told from a specific age up"

Once again Hiruzen flinched, "That... was my fault, not the smartest move I ever made" he confessed heavily, "I had hoped they'd see you as a Hero and Protector, _like your predecessors_" muttering the last part to himself as he diverted his eyes from Naruto.

_**Sigh**_... "Alright, I guess I can understand that" Feeling his blade vibrating, he placed his hand on it before nodding, "There is something I wish to know most of all Hokage-sama" The fact Naruto used 'sama' instead of 'jiji' like he does, made Hiruzen Sarutobi sit straight with a stern serious look, "The seal that locks the Kyuubi away... what are the components?"

Raising a brow, he was not expecting this question from the boy, "_**The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style **_(_**Hakke no Fuin Shiki**_) and the _**Dead Demon Consuming Seal **_(_**Shiki Fuin**_), it is a complex seal array consisting of two_**Four Symbol Seals**_and the _**Shiki Fuin**_together. It was given to Konoha by an ally, and later put together by the Yondaime Hokage. It is something close to a summoning contract as well, since it summons something that is unavoidable and inevitable" – "The Spirit King" – "What?"

"It summons the Spirit King, or as you may say the 'Shinigami'" Naruto explained, shocking the old man with Naruto's words, "The Spirit King is the ruler of a place where most souls go, called Soul Society. It is here where the deceased go to be with their families in the afterlife. It is also the place where selected people become fighters known as Shinigami's. These Shinigami's are trained and taught to help guide the newly departed to Soul Society or Hell, depending on their life deeds. They also fight off against... _unpleasant_ creatures, which for some reason has not been seen or found anywhere in the Elemental Nations, despite Shinigami's knowing of this place" Yawning to himself, he stood and adjusted Kaminari, "It's late... so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home to sleep and prepare for tomorrow, seeing as I still haven't passed the exams. I'll be happy to continue this talk later if you want Hokage-jiji" he said with a softer tone, turning around he headed for the door.

Hiruzen stared at Naruto wide eyed, alot of that happening tonight because of the boy, but then his words caught up with his mind. "Naruto-kun wait" said boy stopped and turned to him, only to get surprised as he fumbled to catch a headband tossed at him, "Congratulations for graduating. Be at Team Assignment next Monday bright and early." Nodding his thanks, Naruto left with happiness in his eyes.

A soft smile came to his face as Naruto closed the door, his mind recounting what he was told about this 'Soul Society' as it is called apparently, _'So that's why Naruto's blade, Kaminari if I heard correctly through the orb, comforted me all those years ago... My heart, I'll see you soon when I'm ready to depart from this world'_ Sighing loudly, he took his hat off and rubbed his head. "Naruto-kun... thank you for telling me this, and I guess I'll find out more about that strange blade of yours another day" speaking at nobody, he stood and left the office with a lighter weight on his shoulder.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_Apartment Complex in the Red Light District_

Entering his apartment room, he made his way into the kitchen before plopping down onto a chair and looking at the headband in his hand. He had finally done it, he had become a Ninja... but he also became something more.

"_That's correct Naruto-kun"_ Kaminari's voice speaking into his mind,_ "You are now a Shinigami. Not a half one, or a human given Shinigami powers, but an actual Shinigami due to the Blessed Touch of the Spirit King."_ Ever since he had entered his mindscape or soul as he views it sometimes, and had called out for Kaminari's power, she had established a mental connection with him. It was something she told him, that not many Shinigami's could do... barely few could actually do it. _"But that is for another day, right now you're tired, your body is exhausted from using my power and yours... so go to bed, and rest. We'll talk more in the morning."_

Nodding, he got up and headed for bed. Entering his room, he was quite surprised to see Yoruichi sitting on his bed staring at him, almost like she was waiting for him. A smile came to Naruto's face as he started to take off his warmers first, "Hey Yoruichi-chan... escaped from Lady Shijimi again?" asking with humour, not excepting her to answer of course...

... "Why yes, I did Naruto-kun, and I must say..." Naruto froze halfway from taking his shirt off when hearing the masculine voice behind him, "Your body is well toned and build for someone your age, and it seems that those training nights you do have paid out nicely in the long run, ne?" Yoruichi chuckled as Naruto jumped back and slammed his back against the wall, shirt back on and a blush on his face.

Shakily pointing at the cat, "W-Wha... H-How... B-But..." Yoruichi stopped chuckling, and just stared at Naruto stammer on. Rolling her eyes at seeing that he was currently stuck in delusion, she decided to speed things up. Vanishing from her spot, she reappeared near his head. With one of her back legs, she kicked him hard enough for him to bang his head on the wall.

She landed on the floor and chuckled again as Naruto crouched and nursed his head, "Now... quite done with that moment Naruto-kun?" Seeing him nodding softly, still holding his aching head, she started, "Alright then..." hopping back on the bed, she sat and faced him. The two sat across one another staring into each other's eyes. Naruto showed Confusion, Conflict and Betrayal, while Yoruichi's showed Pride, Happiness and something else. "You have grown so much since the day I first met you Naruto-kun. And I couldn't be prouder to have been your secret sensei"

Naruto raised a brow, "Secret Sensei? What do you mean? And also... why do you sound male when your body is... well... _female_?" the last question said in a softer voice, unsure on what to think of that. It didn't help when memories resurfaced of him taking baths with the feline when he thought she was just that... a cat.

Yoruichi chuckled again, "Ah... yes, my voice. That's a story for another day." Looking at Naruto sternly, "We need to talk. And I have some things to say to you... I am sure your Zanpakutō has already cleared some details, but there is _so_ much more you need to be told about, and about me?" The way she said it, made it clear to Naruto that he wasn't going to get a decent amount of sleep tonight.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_Two Days Later – 2015 ES – Shinobi Academy – Team Assignments_

Naruto sat quietly at his place in the classroom, he had arrived incredibly early due to many reasons, Excitement, Relief, Confliction and above all else _Concern_. During the night after the Scroll Incident, he was revealed to Yoruichi, a Rogue Shinigami who left Soul Society after rescuing her friends from unjust punishment, who later travelled to this part of the world at the wrong time (During the Kyuubi Attack) and saw him as a baby when he was blessed by the Spirit King. He was also told that she was in-fact the one that had given Naruto the clothes he wore now and the special notes and styles he received. She told him that she is basically teaching him her forms of fighting that she has taught no-one except her old partner, bodyguard and loyal friend. Someone whom she left behind at Soul Society to protect her...

She told him that she would talk more, but that she needed to go somewhere out of Konoha, so the next day she left but with a promise to return.

The day just got weirder when he resumed his talk with Old Man Hiruzen in his office. Turns out that he didn't 'pass' because of defeating a traitor and protecting the scroll as well as Iruka (Yes, it helped alot but it wasn't the true reason). Turns out he passed because of Shino and Hinata. The two of them had come to the Hokage and pleaded their cases. Turns out that if Hiruzen had been told of Naruto's ungodly large Chakra Reserves (Despite Control that rivalled the Hyuga Clan), he would have known that the _**Clone**_technique would be impossible for him to do, and would have pardoned him like he had done for young Rock Lee.

Sunday came afterwards, and he spent it mostly training with Kaminari (both in sealed form and in Shikai). He later spent the day with the Ichiraku family, telling them of how he passed and how he became a Ninja. To say the least, he received alot of free ramen for a job well done and how proud they were for him.

He also spent time learning to meditate called '_Jinzen'_, and was able to communicate and come face-to-face with Kaminari once again. The two discussed more about Naruto's power and what he was now. He wasn't Human... yet he wasn't Shinigami either. But he was also both at the same time. He was in-between, a perfect mix of the two in one. He later learned that he could now control his reiryoku more now that he had accessed his Shinigami Powers. But according to Kaminari, he'd have to wait until Yoruichi returned from her errant to teach him the different uses of reiryoku.

For the rest of the Sunday, he had spent it duelling Kaminari in the 'soulscape' as he calls it now, it was both within his mind, but also a representation of his soul... so, soulscape it became. They first practiced fighting each other with swords, both using a Wakizashi, and ultimately he had been defeated effortlessly. But with each loss, he learned and stood against her longer. After a good few beatings, they switched to Hand-to-Hand Combat; both using Kaminari's released form. If he thought the sword practice was painful before and humiliating, then this was far beyond that. He was tossed, thrown, pummelled, punched, kicked, grappled down, thrown-down and anything else the sadist known as Kaminari could do. She was a gentle soul out of the battlefield, but when in combat, she was quick, decisive, precise, powerful and deadly. Her personality also changed to one of a sadist, yet a gentle one that held back her punches, kicks and strikes.

In the end, he had learned alot of Kaminari, her forms and abilities... Yoruichi, her past and possibly future... the Kyuubi, knowing that with the Spirit King powering the seal he won't have to worry about the fuzz-ball anytime soon... his friends, Shino and Hinata having spoken up to the Hokage to present his case of his inability to perform the _**Clone Jutsu**_... and himself, as the Human Naruto Uzumaki, and the Shinigami, blessed by the Spirit King on the day of his birth.

Because of how immerse he was in his thoughts, he did not notice Shino sitting besides him until the boy tapped his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned his covered face to the only person he knew he'd call a 'best-friend' if he could, "Morning Shino, sorry for not noticing you before."

Shino just shook his head in amusement, "No need for apology's Naruto-san. I saw you were deep in thought, but you were unresponsive for some time and I grew worried. Morning, by the way to you too" he nodded in greeting. "How does it feel to finally be a Genin Naruto-san? As much as you expected it to be...?"

Naruto lowered his neck warmer, which now sported his headband stitched onto it, so Shino could see the genuine smile on his face, "I thank you Shino for you and Hinata's help last Friday in getting me to become one. And yes, I'm quite happy indeed"

"Think nothing of it, it was only logical you could not perform the _**Clone Jutsu**_ with your currently abnormally large Chakra Reserves, despite your above average control" Shino's eyes shining with curiosity, but was hidden from Naruto's sight by his glasses, "Hinata and myself were told by Hokage-sama that you are now in possession of a higher ranked skill that relates to the _**Clone Jutsu**_. I can only guess within logical reason and circumstances, that is must be an _**Element Aligned Jutsu Clone**_, am I to guess _**Water Clone**_ perhaps, or maybe _**Lightning Clone**_?"

Shaking his head, Naruto crossed his fingers in a 'plus' position. A second later, a single puff of smoke rose beside them, revealing behind it a standing solid Naruto clone double. Dismissing it, he smirked at Shino's awestruck, "_**Shadow Clone**_, I must say Naruto-san... that is quite an achievement to pull in a single day. My father had informed me that such a technique takes numerous days to learn. It is an A-rank I believe, if what I remember my father telling me before is correct."

Naruto nodded at Shino's estimate, it was around A-rank. To be more precise, it was High B bordering A, yet classified as A due to the fallbacks it would give to 'regular' people. Memories overload, High Chakra Usage, and risk of death by Chakra over-use, whether by performing the technique, or by amount of clones made by accident without control.

The two soon went silent as they sat back and watched the students now filing into the classroom, each one proudly wearing their headbands on their person. Around their necks, forehead, arm, leg or as a belt, it didn't matter as long as it showed where people could see. The two _'friends'_ just sat back and watched with careful eyes at their possible future comrades as Ninjas of Konoha, both silently praying not to end up with a fan-girl or Sasuke, especially Sasuke. Turning to look out the window, Naruto viewed all of Konoha from the angle. Yet his mind wandered off to Yoruichi and Kaminari. Two non-ninja related beings, yet were now a part of him and his everyday life. _'I'll be the best damn Ninja AND Shinigami ever!'_ His eyes hardened in a seriousness that could cut steel, _'Believe it!'_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's Shinigami Powers have unlocked as he learned and fought alongside his Zanpakutō, Kaminari! Mizuki had been beat and taken away as a Traitor of Konoha, but what was that sinister power he used and this 'Master' he talked about? What will happen now, with Naruto being both a Shinobi of Konoha but also a Shinigami?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Capitulo Cuatro: "The Man under the Hat" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Tres End<strong>_


	5. The Man under the Hat

_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach

_**Summary**_:What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi.

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXYoruichiX(Undecided) ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom"<strong>_

_**Capitulo Cuatro**_

"_The Man under the Hat"_

* * *

><p><em><strong># # # Last Time on Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom" # # #<strong>_

_Naruto viewed all of Konoha from the angle. Yet his mind wandered off to Yoruichi and Kaminari. Two non-ninja related beings, yet were now a part of him and his everyday life. 'I'll be the best damn Ninja AND Shinigami ever!' His eyes hardened in a seriousness that could cut steel, 'Believe it!'_

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure<em>

_Night of the Scroll Incident – Apartment Complex in the Red Light District_

_Naruto stared at Yoruichi for some time, neither one moving nor making a sound. She, or he... he was really confused at this point, had just done two things he'd never expect. She had just spoke... something he never knew she could do for the number of years he had known her, and then she had just said they needed to talk and that she 'knew' of his sword, of Kaminari... and the fact she called her his Zanpakutō, instead of Wakizashi. And according to Kaminari, only Shinigami's and anyone that 'knows' of Shinigami's knows of their Zanpakutōs._

_Sitting on the floor cross-legged, he looked at the cat on his bed with a hard gaze, "What is it you wish to talk about Yoruichi-san?"_

_Yoruichi flinched slightly at the hard tone and the fact he spoke neutrally and didn't call her 'chan'. She had spent enough time with Naruto to know this was a defence mechanism he developed to help lessen emotional pain. She could already tell this was going to be rough._

"_Look... Naruto-kun, first off..." looking into his eyes so that 'he' can see 'her' words instead of hearing them, "I'm sorry I never revealed I could talk. But I had to keep myself hidden to help you in the long run. And tell me I'm wrong..." her tone more commanding now, "Tell me what I've done for you hasn't been a greater improvement to what you 'would' have been given if nobody helped you. And you and I both know that nobody would have for a long, LONG while. But when that time comes, the damage would have already been done."_

_The two sat in silence again, staring into each others eyes. Yoruichi unflinching, while Naruto's started softening over time. It wasn't long before he gave a sigh of defeat and nodded slowly, "Yes... yes, you did help me. And it did help improve me greatly, unlike if I was by myself, which would have happened. I forgive you Yoru-chan..."_

_Yoruichi eye smiled before padding the spot next to her, Naruto complied and sat on his bed. "Now... as I said, we have much to discuss Naruto-kun. But firstly..." She jumped and licked his cheek before sitting back down, "Congratulations on achieving Shikai so quickly. I'm very proud of you, as well as using Hakuda for your first time in a real live combat experience."_

_His mind rebooting from the lick, as now he could unfortunately see it as a kiss since Yoruichi wasn't just an ordinary house-cat, he heard her words and was confused at some parts, "Hakuda? Shikai...? What are you talking about?"_

_Raising a paw to stop his questions, "As I said, it's time we talked, but I'll explain more of Hakudo at another day, while your Zanpakutō will explain Shikai. To start off, let me to formerly introduce myself. My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, I am the 22__nd__ Ex-Head of the Shihoin Clan, Ex-Captain of the 2__nd__ Division of Gotei 13, Ex-Commander of the Omnitsukido, Ex-Commander of the Correction Corps, and the Ex-Commander of the Executive Militia. Pleased to meet your acquaintance" bowing her head slightly._

_Naruto's eye twitched as he listened to her long winded introduction, "That... was the longest title I have ever heard... and I have no clue what any of those titles meant, except for the Head of your Clan part" But then a thought struck him, "Wait... 'Ex'? What happened?"_

_Yoruichi sighed at the memories that questioned brought up, "That is what I'm here to discuss about. I am now a Rogue Shinigami that helped some close friends from being punished unjustly, and in doing so, broke numerous laws that could get us either imprisoned for life, banished with our abilities taken from us... or death" waving up and down her body, "As you can see, we escaped successfully, but are now in hiding. My friends are currently settling themselves in at their location, while I decided to travel around. This is how I ended up in the Elemental Nations, and ended up at Konoha during the Kyuubi Attack. I admit, that was terrible timing..." looking out the window as she spoke, she turned her eyes to gaze at Naruto with a side-glance, "But it might have been fate for me to arrive at such a time as well, since that night was the first time ever in Soul Society History, that the Spirit King had ever left his dimension. Or to have blessed someone by his touch..."_

"_Again with this 'Touch of the Spirit King'..." Naruto muttered in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest he looked out the window with Yoruichi. It was something he enjoyed at night when training. When he took breaks, he'd usually lie down on the grass and stare at the stars. "Why is being 'Touched' by the Spirit King so important that both Kaminari AND you mentions it like some holy reverence?"_

"_Naruto-kun..." getting the boy's attention, he saw the seriousness in the cat's eye, "Being touched by the Spirit King is rumoured to be an instant death. His touch draining your soul on a whim if he so chooses it, or leaves a scar on it that will forever haunt you in your living life AND the afterlife. For you to have been touched, lived, AND not get scarred in any way... BUT, to have gained Shinigami Powers WHILE still being technically alive and NOT as a substitute... it is a pretty damn one of a kind miracle of the HIGHEST kind. And you are pretty damn lucky to still be alive too!"_

_Naruto was pale and wide-eyed; he had never thought it was 'that' of a big deal, "I did say that you are special Naruto-kun" Kaminari's voice whispering in his mind, but with a tad of scolding with it._

"_I... see..."_

"_But anyways, back to the talk" Yoruichi jumped to the floor and paced about as she recounted her tale. "Back when we were all still in the services of Soul Society and the Gotei 13, there was a... 'Incident' that happened to some fellow Shinigami's of a number of Divisions, some Captains and Lieutenants. They were experimented on, and I guess the best term to say would be... 'fused'... with Hollow properties, thus turning them into half-Shinigami and half-Hollow"_

"_Hollows... Kaminari explained that to me before" Naruto said, interrupting Yoruichi's story and getting her attention. "She said Hollows are born from Human Souls that couldn't cross over to either Hell or Soul Society, that if a soul has unfinished business, heavy negative emotions, or if they stayed in the human world too long, that they would transform into Hollow creatures. Hollows are what Shinigami regular fight/hunt/kill to defend the Living World and Soul Society."_

_Nodding approvingly, "It seems your Zanpakutō, Kaminari, has explained alot already... that's good, it'll save some time. Now... the process the Captains and Lieutenants went through was something classified as 'Hollowfication.' It is the process of when a Hollow's 'Mask' starts forming on the person, but during the process their minds are fighting against their Inner Hollow for dominance over the body. What that also means is their bodies are on Auto-Pilot and act on instinct. Unfortunately, that was what happened... and because of it, they were labelled as threats. Later on, two of my closest friends, Urahara and Tessai, were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. You could see them as the Government of Soul Society, while the Gotei 13 is the Military Strength" she explained at Naruto's confusion before continuing on, "It immediately became evident that they had been set up, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly given their sentences. Urahara was sentenced to become human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" as well as "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami". Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden techniques." Before either of their sentences could be executed I entered the building, masked of course, knocked out the guards and rescued them."_

_She paused to notice humouredly as Naruto was paying close attention to her story, "Afterwards, I helped them, along with the eight hollowfied Shinigami's, to escape into the living world. Urahara using a special reiatsu-blocking 'equipment' to hide from any Shinigami sent by Gotei 13 or the Central 46 in hunting them down. I stayed to finish up last minute details..." Here, her eyes went downcast, "I left behind all my titles and positions, and was thus relieved of my high status. From what I've heard... my position has been taken over by my protégé."_

_Sitting up straighter, trying to push back the gloomy mood she was momentarily in, "Since then, I've been helping out Urahara and Tessai whenever they needed it, and travelling the world before ending up here in Konoha. That is my story..."_

_Naruto sat there looking at her, processing all he heard. It wasn't that much to understand... her fellow peers were experimented... her friends were framed, and she rescued them... helped them escaped... then later ran off herself to continue helping them. Over-all, it would be something he would do in a heartbeat. "So what now...?" Yoruichi raised a brow at the sudden question, "What will you do now? I mean, are you going to leave one day to help your friends for good or something? Get their names cleared up and return back to Soul Society?"_

_Nodding her head softly, "Good question... to be truthful, I don't think I'll return to Soul Society until the whole matter has been resolved. Even then... there really isn't much left for me to do or become. My position has been taken, my titles tarnished, my records marked by my actions. And to be honest..." a smile came to her kitty face, "I'm happy here... This is the first time in years where I can really cut-loose and have fun, and it's been a great pride to have taught you, and hopefully still teach you, in the styles I have become a Master at. That is... if you still want me to teach you."_

_Naruto seemed shocked and surprised by her response, but softly smiled and scratched behind her ears as she melted to it, "I would love for you to continue teaching me Yoruichi-chan. That style has really done wonders when I smacked around Mizuki-teme, and I can't wait to learn more from you."_

_Outwardly, she just 'Thanked' him for the chance, while internally she was jumping up and down cheering. She hadn't seen such a 'sponge of a student' since her protégé Sui-Feng. And if she was honest with herself, which she always is, being in Konoha really helps keep her in shape, as well as being near Naruto has been a plus as she gets to be with someone so fun and exciting at the same time._

"_Okay..." clapping her paws together as she sat on her hind legs, "I'll tell you more about Hakudo another day, as you asked before, as well as other techniques when I deem you ready, okay Naruto-kun?" getting a nod from the boy. "Just so you know also... tomorrow I'll be leaving Konoha to run an errant, I just wanted to let you know so you don't have to worry about me anymore like you used to before when I disappeared, alright?"_

_Nodding again, "Alright... but I have a question" – "Shoot" – "Is this your original body? Or is this something similar to the __**Transformation Jutsu**__ where even I can change into an animal form?" He was damn curious now, he knows she's a female... but that voice is male and throws him off... plus she was a Shinigami, he can't help but imagine a cat fighting off Hollows with blade in mouth... or fighting with flying paw-kicks and paw-punches._

_Yoruichi just gave him a toothy-grin before jumping onto the windowsill, "Not telling" and just like that, Yoruichi left a pouting Naruto in his apartment as she made her way across the village. It was time to see an old friend for some help of her own now._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Karakura Town, Japan_

_Two Days Later – Urahara Shop_

And so here she was, in Japan, in a place called Karakura Town. Currently sitting comfortably on a cushion inside a shop by the name 'Urahara Shop', while sitting infront said man Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi was licking from a sake bowl on the low table still in her cat form. She had just finished recounting everything to her old friend Urahara on what has happened, and what has just been 'birthed' into the world... so to speak...

"So let me get this straight..." Kisuke Urahara spoke, lifting his bucket green stripped hat slightly to scratched his head, confusion and uncertainty on his face as he eyed the grinning cat infront of him, "You spent the last near decade and a half at the Forbidden Part of the World... saw witness to the Spirit King actually leaving his dimension... watched over a boy that had been blessed by said Spirit King on the day he was born... had a giant nine-tailed fox creature, something similar to Hollows yet not quite, shoved into his body and held back by the Spirit King's power... practically raised and looked after the boy as he grew... given him scrolls and notes to Hakuda and Zanjutsu... he unlocked Shikai only recently... AND you revealed yourself to him and planning to continue training him..." taking a deep breathe, he gave the still grinning cat a mock glare, "... Did I miss anything?"

"Nope...!" came the chipper reply from the cat, before she resumed licking up her sake.

"Perfect!" Urahara said happily. Grabbing the nearby bottle of sake, he brought it to his lips and guzzled down the entire bottle. Yoruichi actually stopped her drinking and looked on as a sweatdrop developed as her old friend downing the drink in seconds. Slamming the bottle down on the table, "Ahhh... If this is a dream, I wish for more sake!" he looked around, actually expecting a bottle to appear. Seeing none... he banged his head on the table...

Yoruichi's sweatdrop grew as she flinched everytime Kisuke slammed his head onto the table. It was starting to leave a dent now. The slide door of the room opened, and the head of Tessai popped in to see what the commotion was... seeing it was Urahara, he excused himself after asking if Yoruichi needed anything. Leaving the two alone once more, Urahara stopped after 5 minutes.

Lifting his head, he gave her a look she rarely seen him have. And when he does, it spelt bad news for whoever gave him the news in the first place. "Yoruichi-san... I have just one tiny, itsy-bitsy question... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" the yell actually knocked Yoruichi back off the cushion and onto the floor, though Urahara paid no attention to that as he continued on, "I mean, we just got away from Seireitei and left Soul Society, and I was able to finally finish off those Gigai to use not that many years ago. But now... NOW you're telling me you're practically raising and training a boy that has been 'touched' by the Spirit King... THE SPIRIT KING! And he not only unlocked his Shikai, which I might add is pretty damn fast for someone to achieve like he did, but his Spiritual Power can rival that of a Captain! Do you KNOW what will happen if Soul Society found out! If they found you...!" panting and breathing hard, he was staring at the end of the table as Yoruichi pulled her body up and paw-digged her ear clean.

"Damn..." shaking her head, "That's the first time you ever yelled at me. But seriously, what's so bad with what I'm doing. You yourself said we may need some muscle to help us defend ourselves, which is why you got those guys their own place to continue training in their new powers. So why can't I have someone too? Besides, he is the first of a new kind of Shinigami. He'll need someone who won't take that for granted and corrupt him, as you know many within Gotei 13 or Central 46 may do. Like whoever framed you" she pointed out accusatively at the Kisuke, the man hanging his head as he slapped his face.

"Point taken..." Ignoring the victory grinning cat, the man messaged his head, "You just love to make me worry, don't you Yoruichi?"

"Nah~... well maybe..." raising her hands in defence at the death glare Urahara gave her, "Okay, okay, jokes, jokes... maybe I've spent too much time around Naruto then I thought" laughing lightly to herself, while Kisuke only drank again from his new bottle. "But anyways, I'm in no danger... Yes, the people there called 'Ninjas' are able to see us and touch us, as if they were reiatsu sensitive people, but for some reason it is very quiet there despite the fighting between villages that only 'recently' came to an end. I'm surprised that no Hollows have appeared there yet, with all those sensitive souls for the picking, you'd think they would."

Rubbing his chin in thought, that information also confused him. It was true, Hollows should be pushing and shoving each other just to try and get there with all those powerful souls ripe for the picking... why weren't they? "Hmm... Yoruichi, explain to me these 'Biju' beasts there."

Blinking at the random question, "Um... The Biju are basically creatures whose bodies are formed entirely out of energy. Strange enough those energies are very close to Hollows, but seems to be mixed with something else. This something else is perhaps what gave them their 'sentience'." Scratching her head with her paw, she seemed lost in thought, "Then there are Jinchuuriki's, Power of Human Sacrifice. These people are used to house the beasts inside them, and eventually use their power to 'defend' their villages."

Urahara raised a brow and slowly moved back as Yoruichi's spiritual power slowly rose with an aura of death about her, "_To 'defend' their villages_... BAH! The ONLY village I've seen while travelling for information, which even remotely TREATS their Jinchuuriki like protectors and guardians, was Kumogakure. All the others treat theirs like they were the beast themselves" breathing in deeply before sighing, the aura of murder vanishing around her, "I'm just glad to have been there for Naruto when I was, otherwise..." shuddering at the thought, "I fear he may have become an attention seeking midget wearing bright orange and yelling to the sky his dreams of some kind."

Rubbing his head again, he swears Yoruichi just loves giving him migraines, "Okay... You convinced me, I see no harm in you teaching the boy still. Now... from what you told me and all, I take it you didn't just come on by to tell me in person, as you could have just send a letter or such" Opening his fan and holding it to his face, hiding his mouth, "You came to ask me a favour, yes?"

Nodding her head, "Yes, I did. I came to ask if you'd be willing to come back with me to Konohagakure to teach Naruto Zanjutsu and Kidō, while I teach him Hakuda and Hohō" speaking serious and with a tone that just dared him to say otherwise, "You and I both know that you're more used to those two while I'm more used to the others. Despite me being versed in Kidō, you know how I prefer using Hohō and Hakuda more than anything. I'm hoping to give Naruto a wide variety to learn from and hopefully develop his own style for the near future."

Closing the fan, he rubbed his chin at the thought of her proposal, "So your basically trying to give him Shinigami training now more than ever, most likely because of him unlocking Shikai and his Spiritual Power, correct?" getting a nod from Yoruichi, "But I can tell you're doing this for something else entirely, what is it Yoruichi?"

Sighing, she mentally curses Kisuke's observation skills, "... Fine... I'm afraid, okay? When Naruto unlocked his Shinigami Powers, I also felt him unlock the Kyuubi's a bit. Not alot to notice, but it's starting to come. And if that power relates anything to Hollows, I'm scared to think he may turn like the others. But instead of done by experiment, naturally, since Kyuubi is now a part of his soul... I'm hoping that if we focus and train his Shinigami Powers more, it will overshadow the Hollow Side completely" She wouldn't admit it to Urahara, but she was growing on the boy closely.

"Hmm..." tapping his fingers on the table, he thought about it. It was true that the Hollowfication that happened to the Captains and Lieutenants were done by experiment, but they were more... tame, then the real Hollowfication seen when Plus Souls turns into Hollows, which ends up being a more savage 'rebirth'. If Naruto's soul is indeed intertwined with the Kyuubi's, and if Kyuubi's and all Biju's powers relate to Hollows Energy in someway, then if he does indeed proceed through with a Hollowfication process, then it will spell doom for the village of thousands with no other Shinigami around to stop him. Yoruichi will be going back, yes, but he can tell she had a soft spot for the boy and would likely hesitate to finish him. Hurt and stop him no, but to finish him... she couldn't.

"I see what you mean, and I must admit, thinking that the Shinigami side of a person overwhelming the Hollow side. It's risky, but does sound do-able" tapping his fan on the table infront of him twice, "But how sure are you that doing this will not stop it, but slow it down till the inevitable happens?"

He could tell Yoruichi didn't think of that, her slight shifting in her body showed she didn't and was actually panicking a bit. Yoruichi never panicked, but he had seen her before under this distress, and knew all the signs. The slight shifting was one of them, "I... did not think of that. Kisuke, you're always experimenting and finding new ways in helping the Captains and Lieutenants, couldn't you figure out a way with their help in at least lessening the process if it happens?"

"I actually could Yoruichi" getting a surprised look from the cat, "The Visoreds and I, as they are calling themselves now, have been working over their new bodies and power's. Collecting information and such on how different they have become from regular Shinigamis and Hollows to what they are now"

"And...?" Yoruichi egged him on, hoping to hear some good news.

"Nothing conclusive yet" he replied cheerfully, causing Yoruichi to face-fault to the floor, "But, give us time, we only just started collecting information recently. Of course there ARE differences that we can tell and see, but we don't understand how this affects them internally... and not by internal organs, but more of their souls and their connections with their Zanpakutōs."

"I see..." an uncomfortable silence between the two came, lasting only until Yoruichi spoke once more, "So... what's your decision, will you come to help train Naruto?"

Kisuke opened his fan and covered his mouth and thought to himself... he wasn't much of a teacher, but Yoruichi did come asking for his help... the boy needed guidance, that's for sure... then there was the fact the Forbidden Lands were forbidden for a reason. All those 'ninjas' and their energy known as 'Chakra' can essentially kill him by people that are stronger then him. But according to Yoruichi, there are very few that can match up to them. And based on what she told him of their ranking system, they'd be somewhere around Jonin level, Yoruichi being higher though if she went full out. Over-all, he couldn't see why she couldn't just teach the boy herself, since she is technically his superior in combat, but if Yoruichi came asking for help teaching him... then who was he to pass up a chance to see a new kind of Shinigami being born with their help?

Closing his fan with a snap, a smile on his face, "Count me in Yoruichi" a smile coming on the black cat's face, "But!" the smile now gone with a more serious look and twitching eye, "I'll come on my own accord once I'm done preparing things here for my absence, in the meantime, you'll continue teaching him what you can until I arrive... deal?"

"Sounds reasonable with me..." musing to herself, a memory coming to mind, "Konohagakure and the other villages hosts what is known as 'Chunin Exams' every so often in their home villages. It's always done at different villages when it comes the time in the year, this year Konoha is hosting it."

"Chunin Exams...?" You could practically see the question mark floating above Kisuke's tilting head.

"Ah sorry... I didn't explain 'how' the ranks get promoted now-a-days during peace-times" she already explained how war was ended, but she forgot the smaller details about what villages do now that 'peace' has been made. "Since the wars are over, ranks don't get promoted by field duties and achievements. Instead, the villages hold Exams where the Team Squad of different villages gather and participate in a form of tournament style rally. The judges will view and determine skills seen during the fights, and it will be them to decide if a person or persons deserves to go up a rank in the ninja system. The Chunin Exams is for Genins to compete to achieve Chunin rank, same for Jonin Exams and Anbu."

Nodding, getting the general idea of what she said, "I see... but what does this have to do with our conversation now?"

"In a few months, Konoha will be hosting the Chunin Exams" scratching her head with her paw, "If I remember and calculated right, that is. But that's besides the point... What if you came to Konoha then and help train Naruto for the exams? That way, we can see how he does in actual combat and you can collect information then?" she knew she was picking on the man's weakness when it comes to his curiosity and scientific mind, but all's fair in war between friends.

She knew she caught him when she saw the man smirk, "Alright... I can work with that. How long do I have to get ready?" asking the woman, since time was a necessity he had to be prepared for both leaving his little shop and for equipment he'll need to collect information off of Naruto.

"If my guess is right..." Tilting her head up in thought, "Between two to three months, perhaps four depending on when Konoha will officially announce it to other villages." Looking back at Kisuke, "That should be enough time to have everything ready, right?"

A disbelieving look came to Kisuke's face, "So soon...? Do you honestly believe young Naruto will be included in this Chunin Exam so quickly from just having graduated?"

A smirk came to the cat's face as she stood on all fours and made her way to the door. Pushing the slide-door open with her paw she turned to face him once more, "Trust me... he will" and with that she left Kisuke alone in the room.

Kisuke blinked owlishly at where Yoruichi left, before he softly chuckled, "Ah Yoruichi, it's never a dull moment with you around still..." his chuckling quieting down, a thought came to mind, _'I better speak with Shinji and get as much information as I can from him before I leave'_ looking out the window, he sees Yoruichi sitting across his Shop on a nearby rooftop. Her eyes settling on his before she nodded and left, _'... Something tells me Yoruichi is more worried for young Naruto than she is for the village...'_ he gained a knowing smirk, _'I wonder why... hehehe'_

* * *

><p><em>Yoruichi confronts Naruto and reveals who she is and her history to him! She seeks help from her old partner and friend Kisuke Urahara to train Naruto! What is Yoruichi planning for Naruto Uzumaki...? And will what she fears will happen to Naruto come true? The Chunin Exams are coming to Konoha, and many questions will be answered by then.<em>

_Find out Next Time in Capitulo Cinco: "Formation of Squad Seven!" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Cuatro End<strong>_


	6. Formation of Squad Seven!

_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach

_**Summary**_:What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi.

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXYoruichiX(Undecided) ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom"<strong>_

_**Capitulo Cinco**_

"_Formation of Squad Seven!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong># # # Last Time on Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom" # # #<strong>_

_Looking out the window, he sees Yoruichi sitting across his Shop on a nearby rooftop. Her eyes settling on his before she nodded and left, '... Something tells me Yoruichi is more worried for young Naruto than she is for the village...' he gained a knowing smirk, 'I wonder why... hehehe'_

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure<em>

_Shinobi Academy – Day for Team Assignments_

"So Naruto-san, who do you believe will be placed in whose team?" Shino started the conversation, as the two were still the only ones in the classroom still for the time being. All the others were still outside spending their time there before the bell rings and class begins.

Tapping his fingers on Kaminari's sheath, he thought at that... he never actually considered the team layouts, he always thought perhaps the sensei for each squad would come and hand-pick the students they wanted. "Well... if the teams have been placed already, then my money's on the re-creation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group with Ino, Shikamaru and Choji in it."

Unseen by his coat, Shino raised a brow in mild surprise, "I have to admit, that does seem logical" nodding to Naruto's observations, "I confess that I believe I'll be placed in a tracking team, instead of assault as I had wished for. Our clan's techniques aren't wide ranged or destructive as many other jutsu's are, and so we get placed most often in tracking teams. Most of my clan is in-fact a part of Konoha's Tracking and Retrieval Department, alongside the Inuzuka Clan, with my father and Tsume-sama as the Commanders for that department."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised, "Your father is one of the commanders for the Tracking Squad Department? I take it he didn't enjoy all those chases I gave his department, along with the Anbus, when I did those few pranks years back?" it was true, when he was younger, Naruto would prank the Anbu HQ, the T&I Department, the Civilians, heck he even done it to the Hokage Tower a couple of times. But each prank served its purpose of both training his stealth, trap-making and evasion skills with speed, PLUS show the Hokage the lax in security in each prank area.

Shino laughed lightly while shaking his head, "Father was... impressed, to say the least Naruto-san. He even commended on you on your skills to have infiltrated those high security places so easily. He also thanks you for showing them each department's faults and weaknesses in security when you do those 'pranks' of yours"

Before either could continue their chat, a guest made her appearance as the students began entering the classroom, "M-Morning Shino-san, N-Naruto-k-kun" – "Good Morning Hinata-san/Morning Hinata" came the two respective greetings from Shino and Naruto. "Are you t-two ready for t-team p-placements?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep! Me and Shino has been talking just now on whose team we think are going to be put together."

"R-Really...?"

"Indeed Hinata-san, with time to spare, we found ourselves discussing the topic of teams and only came to the conclusion that we both believe they'll re-create the Ino-Shika-Cho squad" Pushing up his glasses that were sliding a bit off, "It is only logical they'll place their children together for Konoha to attempt another successful team such as their fathers."

Hinata couldn't help but nod at the logic behind it... crap, he had her doing the whole 'Logic' thing now too... "I-If that's true, t-then I b-believe I'll be placed in a t-tracking team most likely due to my B-Byakugan."

"Then that makes two of us Hinata-san" Shino added in, cutting of the girl as he took over, "My Clan seems to always be placed in a form of Tracking and Retrieval Squad of some sort, so it only made sense that I'd be placed in a Tracking Team as well for when I graduate. I am sorry to say I fear I know who'll be our third teammate..." getting a raised brow from both Naruto and Hinata, "If we're to be a tracking team, it's only logical that we'll have Kiba-san with us as well. As both the Aburame Clan and Inuzuka Clan compose what is Konoha's Current Tracking and Retrieval Department."

Hinata shuddered at the memories of Kiba and his... constant advances on the poor girl. Her head dropping in depression, "Why did it have to be him... he's such a p-pervert. And he openly a-admits it, w-who does that!"

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

A loud sneeze came from a gravity defying haired individual, which caused him to curse and frantically try and clean his... _book_... as he had his nose buried into it when it happened. He always has his nose buried in it...

'_Someone must have been talking about me...'_ wiping away the excess spit that somehow made it passed his facemask and onto his book, he looked up into the sky with a murderous glint in his eyes,_ 'They'll shall know the wrath when they mess with a loyal reader of fine art!'_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

"So that's the Ino-Shika-Cho squad done, and now the tracking team... you have my condolences for that by the way Hinata" getting a blush and shy nod of thanks from the girl, "That only leaves Sasuke as the only Clan Heir by himself"

"He'll be placed on a team with the Kunoichi of the Year as well as the student's dubbed 'Dead-last' of... the... oh dear" Shino commented, but slowly drawled to a stop when a thought occurred. It seemed that Hinata had the same thought and reached the same conclusion as Shino.

Looking between Shino and Hinata, Naruto was confused, "What? What's so bad about that? It would make sense they'd put the... top... two" having a bit of trouble actually admitting that, "So putting the 'dead-last' in the same team would help improve him or her as they progress, no?"

"Um... N-Naruto-kun, you... um..." poking her fingers together, "You're the D-Dead-l-last of this y-year..."

Naruto stared at Hinata wide eyed before turning to Shino, seeing the boy slowly nod his head, Naruto nodded before slowly turning towards his desk...

... _**SLAM...!**_

Shino, Hinata and most of the students that had arrived and were waiting now all flinched and stared as Naruto slammed his head repeatedly on it. His head actually forming a dent in the wooden desk... This continued on for several minutes before Naruto did a final slam, followed by muttered curses and a mock glare at Hinata and Shino, "... Why'd you have to ruin my surprise and hope for a good team?"

Hinata blushed, poked her fingers and looked the other way, but Shino just laughed lightly at Naruto's expense, "Sorry Naruto-san, but it IS your fault for holding back your skills so much."

Hinata blinked before looking at Shino, she was about to say something but was cut off as Iruka (mildly bandaged) entered the classroom. Ignoring the questions he had thrown his way, Iruka got everyone's attention, "Alright class settle down, it's time for team placements..."

As the class settled down for announcements, Naruto was looking between the brooding Sasuke and mild-squealing Sakura who kept taking glances at Sasuke. Once again, he felt the need to slam his head against the desk again, _'Why me...'_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Three hours... three bloody hours they sat waiting. All the senseis had come and taken their team. Naruto's, Shino's and Hinata's predictions were right... They reformed the Ino-Shika-Cho team, plus Shino and Hinata were part of a tracking team with Kiba as their third member. The Jonins that came to pick them up were Asuma Sarutobi (Sensei for Team 10) and Kurenai Yuhi (Sensei for Team 8). Hinata and Shino were grateful for having Kurenai as their sensei, reason being that she is Konoha-wide known as an 'Anti-Pervert Enthusiast', and with her as sensei it means Kiba's perversion will be leashed... or at the very least lessen it to some extend where he'll fear to openly show it unless he gets stuck in a genjutsu torture.

Shino and Hinata's guess about his team were also correct... unfortunately... he was stuck in a team with the _'Rookie'_ of the Year, and the _'Kunoichi'_ of the Year... why oh why couldn't he be placed in a team with civilian graduates, or for that matter why did he have to hold back..._oh right, idiot civilians that thought he was Kyuubi would get more fuel to the fire if he advanced._

His head perked up at sensing a large signature entering the Academy Area. His relief at being spared from this waiting torture of a constantly brooding boy and squealing day-dreaming fan-girl was shot as he now sensed two similar signatures next to each other before one of them descended from the rooftop and towards the classroom.

A few minutes later, the classroom door opened to reveal who he guessed was this 'Kakashi Hatake' that they were told was Squad Seven's Sensei. The man had some distinguishing features to him, which was that he had his headband slanted to cover his left eye, and that his hair was virtually the only kind he ever saw in the village. It was grey-ish silver-ish in colour and was sticking upwards like it was defying gravity. The man's single lone eye looked at each one of them before turning into an eye smile, "My first impression of you all... you seem boring. Meet up on the rooftop" with that said and done, he dispelled in a puff of smoke.

'_Huh... it was a __**Shadow Clone**__'_ standing up, he followed behind his other two teammates and made their way to the rooftop.

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Kakashi Hatake was many things; he was a well renowned Shinobi of Konoha and outside villages. He was given two titles both from his peers and his enemies – "_Kakashi of the Sharingan" and "The Man of a Thousand Jutsus"_. He was also an Ex-Anbu Captain, but retired and became a Jonin for his own purpose.

But what many didn't know... or does, but chooses to ignore it, is that the man is stuck in the past with grief over losses, as well as being a loyal lover and reader of the erotic book _'Icha Icha Series'_, written by a man who announces himself as a 'super pervert' loud and proud.

"Ah, I see you have arrived" noticing his three _students_ exiting the building and onto the rooftop where he leaned against the railing waiting, "Now that you're all here, let's begin with introductions"

"Um... what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked with a raised hand.

Raising a brow, he chose to ignore the question about the girl's action in thinking they were in a classroom, "Well Sakura-san, we just met so I wish to get to know you all better. So just tell your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams... you know, the basic stuff" shrugging his shoulder.

"Why don't you go first sensei, so we know what to do" she replied. Oblivious to the three questioning looks she was getting from the males around her.

Okay, now Kakashi wanted to question Hokage-sama about this girl. She was supposed to be the Kunoichi of the Year? Standards must really have gone down since his time in the Academy. "... Very well... My name's Kakashi Hatake... I got many likes and dislikes, my hobbies aren't for you to know... and I had a dream last night..." quick and easy, and leaving three individual eyes twitching at him.

'_All we learned was his name!'_ three minds thought at once, but only one getting a response, _"He seems interesting... and I can sense he is a lightning user Naruto-kun"_. That got the boy's attention, _'Really? Lightning, like me...?'_ _"In a way yes, but he is naturally lightning attuned while you are more... artificially lightning attuned, I guess you could say"_ _'Oh right... having you as part of my soul, and you being natural lightning'_ _"Yep!"_

"Okay Ms. Pink, why don't you go next?" Kakashi stated more than asked her. His nickname for her getting a glare from Sakura...

"My _name_ is Sakura Haruno... um... My likes..." looks at Sasuke and blushes, getting Kakashi to raise a brow at her again, "My hobbies are..." looks at Sasuke again, but instead of blushing she giggled as well. This got a low groan from Kakashi, Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke as well. "My dreams are..." looks again at Sasuke for a _THIRD_ time and blushes while light squealing like a schoolgirl in heat. Kakashi really wanted to face-palm himself, hating both Hokage-sama and Kami for giving him _this_ for a team. "As for dislikes, I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and noticed a small hurt in his eyes, but it quickly vanished. He'd have to speak to someone for help in breaking this girl out of her 'fan-girl-ism' soon, or it may bite them in the butt if she continues to 'dislike' one of her teammates while drooling over the other. Pointing at Sasuke, "Alright Mister Mc Broody, your turn" ignoring once again the glare he got for his nicknaming from Sasuke... but not so surprisingly Sakura as well, _'Yep... definitely need someone to help me break her out of her fan-girl mode'_

"_She seems... unique..."_ Kaminari tried sounding positive for Sakura, being that she is now a teammate of Naruto and in a sense her as well since she's a part of Naruto... but..._ 'Kaminari-chan, you and I both know what you wanna say... so just say it, it'll make you feel better', "She needs a life... or to get laid, either one and hopefully not the later"_ her deadpanned voice said, this causing Naruto to smile under his neck warmer while laughing in his mind.

Glaring at his _sensei_, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I don't have many likes, I have many dislikes... my hobbies are my own... and my dream... no, my ambition is to avenge my clan and to bring it back to the glory it once was" what was funny was that he said it all with the same emotion, glare and scowl on his face. Never once changing...

Sakura started fawning and drooling at _'Sasuke-kun's Hurt Side that needs Healing'_, while Kakashi visibly slapped his face in annoyance, _'Wow... Itachi did more damage than I thought. How did this kid even pass the mental examination every student takes before they enter the academy and then once every year?'_

'_Any comment on this one Kaminari-chan?'_ Naruto thought to his inner spirit roommate, only getting a very un-lady like snort from her, _"One... he has his priorities the other way around... Two, he needs to smile more and be under the sun more... I swear if I didn't know he was alive, I'd think he was a vampire; he certainly has the personality of one. And lastly, if you tell ANYONE that I snorted... I'll deny it, no hesitations... oh, and no training from me for a week"_ he sweatdrop at her last comment, and could _feel_ the nod and smirk she had on her face at this moment.

"... Okay..." slowly saying as he turned his gaze away from the now re-brooding boy, "Your turn Oh quiet one" – "Before I do, may I ask Sasuke a question?" Kakashi, and his other two students, stopped what they were saying/doing at Naruto's interruption. Shrugging, he motioned with his hand to 'go-ahead'

Turning to the boy who he now had his attention, "You said your ambition is two things right?" getting a nod, "Wouldn't it make more sense to revive your clan first before avenging them in-case you fail? You know... to make sure that your clan 'doesn't' die out if... _IF_... you somehow die in this vengeance of yours?" He watched with amusement as the boy was about to retort almost immediately, but paused and looked to be in puzzled thought. It made it even funnier as he kept opening his mouth and closing it afterwards, everytime he tried to make a comment or insult. Naruto was pleased to know Kaminari found this funny too, hearing the woman spirit giggling in his mind.

Facing his sensei once more, his job completed at stumping the _'Proud Uchiha-sama'_, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 15 turning 16 this year. My likes are the few I can call... friends, Yoruichi-chan and Kaminari-chan, and ramen from Ichiraku. My dislikes..." he paused at this, but looked towards the village, this action getting questioning looks from his teammates, but a more cautious one from Kakashi, "Those that would willingly hurt the innocent and judging them before even getting to know them personally. My hobbies are training, music, and... _cooking_" coughing lightly to avoid questions about that, "As for my dreams... I guess to find out who my parents were, to know if they at least loved me" shrugging his shoulders, "You know, something every orphan at least wants to know..."

Sakura looked guilty at that, while Sasuke showed some sympathy for a fellow orphan, but quickly squashed that emotion down and regained his set 'Uchiha-face'. Kakashi looked to want..._ no_, need to say something, but couldn't. But then a thought occurred, something he didn't hear Naruto say that puzzled him, "What about your dreams of being Hokage, Naruto-san? The whole village practically knows of that dream of yours."

"Ah..." scratching his head, "I'm... re-thinking about that. My dream of being Hokage was mostly about wanting people to notice me... but after certain 'circumstances' I can see that would be hard to gain. So I'm re-thinking to myself on 'why' I want the position. And if it's for the right reason instead of a selfish one..."

Kakashi's eye widened at Naruto's words, _'Seems he's really changed from that small boy I used to protect... I wonder if you two would be proud of how mature he's become... or sad to know he matured so quickly and never having the chance at being a child?'_ Ignoring the small guilt showing its ugly face in his mind, he nodded while doing his signature eye-smile, "Okay... I guess that's all for today" clapping his hands together, "Now, since we all know each other, let me just say this is going to be an interesting group if you pass"

That got the three graduates to look at their sensei funny, Sakura being the voice of the group (unfortunately) asked what was going through all their minds, "What do you mean 'If we pass' sensei? We graduated... doesn't that already mean we passed?"

"Oh no, no, no..." waving his hands dismissively, "That was only to weed out the ones that didn't show promise of being Ninjas. What this however will see, is if you have the stomach for it. But know this..." looking at his three 'students', his single revealed eye staring at them sternly and unblinking, "This test only has a 66% chance of passing, so tomorrow meet at Training Ground 7, west of the Market District, early in the morning for the testing" doing his eye-smile, "And I recommend not eating, unless you want to throw up... Ja ne!" vanishing in a puff of smoke, he left the three wide-eyed graduates behind...

Sasuke was the first to snap back to reality. He simply grunted and stood, leaving the rooftop and headed home. Sakura was the second to snap back almost instantly as soon as Sasuke moved. Chasing after her 'love' and bugging him for dates or as she called her attempt this time, _'Lunch to get to know the team better'_ the two leaving the area and leaving Naruto by himself.

"_Not very nice of them are they Naruto-kun?"_ Kaminari commented with a slight frown to her face, _'Ma, don't worry about it Kaminari-chan... I was sort of expecting this being teamed up with them'_ Naruto responded, but didn't take notice of the saddened look from Kaminari at seeing Naruto's easy dismissal for social interaction... even if they were two individuals her wielder really didn't like. Standing up, he looked around to make sure the cost was clear, seeing that it was he crouched down low before jumping off the rooftop and landing on a nearby one. Sprinting into a run, he hopped along the rooftops of buildings and headed back home, _'So... what do you think about this 'test' of Kakashi-sensei?', "Don't know Naruto-kun, but something tells me there's more to it than it appears", 'Why's that?', "It's just that whole 66% chance passing thing... it sounded... off, like it was false information"_ Naruto raised a brow, _'Why would he give false information?', "Perhaps it is to set-up the team for tomorrow... why else would he say it like the way he did? So that you three would remember it clearly when you begin whatever test he gives. At least, that's what I think."_ Nodding his head, Naruto had to admit that it made sense, _'Plausible, so... 'Do or fail'?', _Kaminari had a smirk, _'Do or fail'_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Night rolled in, the crescent moon illuminating the darkened streets of Konoha. A small shadow scurried along the pathways, alleyways and rooftops of buildings, its direction... The Red Light District...

Landing on the rooftop of a nearby building, Yoruichi's golden eyes looked towards Naruto's apartment. She had just returned back to the Elemental Nations a little while ago... having recruited her old friend in helping her train Naruto in the near future, as well as bringing in some tools to help further the boy's training. She let off a small toothy smirk before trotting now towards the boy's apartment. She thought back on her talk with Kisuke Urahara, and she couldn't help think that the man had a point... all she was doing was denying the inevitable if it was true... but then a question, why would the Spirit King bless a person who may have an Inner Hollow due to the fox's energy mixing with his soul? It was that question alone that helped calm her nerves, the Spirit King always knew what he was doing... right? Plus he wouldn't just bless anyone if this sort of thing happens... right?

Sighing, she paws her head, trying to get her mind clear of all this troubling thoughts._ 'I'll worry about this later... like Kisuke said, there's a chance he would fall to Hollowfication, which also means there's a chance he might not... all I can do is wait and see. I'm not going to abandon another one, not him...'_ resuming her walk, she thinks about all the new training regiment she had in-store for Naruto, the smirk quickly returning as it went. The boy loved the train, that was for sure, so she knew he'd be one of those kinds that finish when they drop kind, which were one of her favourite kind of people, _'Shame I can't join him... but I want to keep my transformation a secret a while longer. Need to find a way to 'leave' Shijimi-san without hurting her. Sweet woman... terrible hugs... but she means well.'_ Her musings cut short as she heard a _'meow'_ in a nearby alleyway. Out of the alley, a plump brown cat stepped under the moonlight before spotting her. Tilting his head, he meows again in curiosity at the strange black cat staring at him.

As Yoruichi stared at the cat, her devious mind went into working, _'Hm... Shijimi-san loves cats, adorable ones or at the very least unique... I've never seen a brown stripped one before here in Konoha'_ her grin turn predatory as her eyes shined with an idea, _'I think I found my replacement... But I need more planning if I want this idea to work... hehehe'_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

Naruto was currently sleeping soundly, the window opened and letting in a nice breeze from time to time. Because of how sound he was, he didn't wake when the pitter-patter of footsteps made itself known, as Yoruichi jumped in through the opened window. Nor did he wake when the cat jumped onto his bed and made herself comfortable by his side.

Sneaking into his apartment, and then getting comfortable on his bed next to him, Yoruichi looked up and watched the smile come to Naruto's face, as he instinctively moved onto his side and wrapped an arm around her small body to bring the warmth closer. _'__**Sigh**__... His only escape is in his dreams... Don't worry Naruto-kun, everything will get better for you; that I promise you'_ snuggling closer, she rested her head, _'Today he was placed in a team... I wonder who his teammates are. More importantly, who's his sensei... I have to find someway in training Naruto even when he's with his team... hmm...'_

If her plan worked out, despite it not being thoroughly thought out, she'd be free of Lady Shijimi while another cat took her place. But then what? She'd have to find something to do, and someway to train Naruto. On and Off the field, he needs to be trained as much as possible about the workings of Shinigami Powers and everything relating to them, including Kaminari.

That's when another idea popped into her mind, _'Hmm... He 'is' the village leader, and he 'could' help me in that way... But that would mean I'd have to reveal myself to everyone. After spending a decade and a half in silence, how will revealing myself to people that know 'Tora' be affected?'_ opening an eye to take one last glance at Naruto's peaceful face, _'Fifteen years... this village robbed you of so much, with Kaminari, Kisuke and myself, I hope we can give you what you were denied...'_ closing her eye, she rested her head against Naruto's arm, slowly letting the warmth sooth her to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto has been placed into Squad Seven, led by Kakashi Hatake! His 'friends' are both together, while he is stuck with two people that ignores him or insults him. How will his growth go while in Team Seven, and having Yoruichi bringing in more training for him in the near future? What is Yoruichi planning that will involve the Hokage?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Capitulo Seis: "Test of Bells and the C-rank" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Cinco End<strong>_


	7. Test of Bells and the Crank

_**Naruto X Bleach Cross-over**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I Do Not Own Naruto or Bleach

_**Summary**_:What is Life after Death...? On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's birth, a terrible catastrophy struck that brought forth the very Essence of Death itself. Now with the help of a Watchful Cat, watch as young Naruto learns to grow with the Powers and Responsibilities entrusted to him, becoming the Elemental Nation's first ever Shinigami Shinobi.

_**Pairings**_: NarutoXYoruichiX(Undecided) ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom"<strong>_

_**Capitulo Seis**_

"_Test of Bells and the C-rank"_

* * *

><p><em><strong># # # Last Time on Naruto: "The Shinigami Maelstrom" # # #<strong>_

'_Fifteen years... this village robbed you of so much, with Kaminari, Kisuke and myself, I hope we can give you what you were denied...' closing her eye, she rested her head against Naruto's arm, slowly letting the warmth sooth her to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Konohagakure<em>

_Timeskip – One and a Half Months – Hokage's Tower, Current Hokage's Office_

Entering the office with their target captured, the newest terror of Konoha – Tora, the Second... Team Seven... Led by Kakashi Hatake, reported in with their shorter member (Naruto) holding the struggling, scratching and hissing cat far away from his body but firmly so it wouldn't escape... again. He was still mentally cursing to every god, deity, heavenly being, and even the Spirit King for this fate worse than death team he was stuck in, and his two _'teammates'_... though such a title for them would be _VERY_ stretched...

He still remembers very clearly the day when they became a 'team'...

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Konohagakure_

_Training Ground 7 – Day after Team Assignment_

_Naruto was at Training Ground 7, sitting cross-legged with Kaminari across his lap. Both his hands firmly holding the handle with one and the bottom sheath with the other. His eyes were closed and breathing steady, he was practicing a method Kaminari had told him about to 'sync' with her sealed form. By doing this, he would unlock some abilities Kaminari has while in sealed form, so he'd have another form of attack(s) without having to use Shikai._

_He had woken this morning alone, but he noticed the few black hairs that were on the bed next to him. He smiled knowing that it must have been Yoruichi... he didn't know why, but everytime she came to sleep here (despite having a royal room back with the Daimyo's wife), he always slept peacefully._

"_Morning Naruto-kun" he rubbed the hilt with his thumb as he picked Kaminari up after getting dressed, 'Morning Kaminari-chan... Did Yoruichi come here last night by chance?', "Why yes, she did... roughly passed two in the morning. She left about an hour ago, muttering something about 'finding that alley cat again' whatever she meant by that", 'I... see... well, whatever, it's her business and I got to get ready for the test today'_

_Checking the clock, he notices it's a quarter to eight... that's when he remembered, 'Um... did Kakashi-sensei say what time to arrive at the field?' He couldn't see it, but Kaminari blinked and opened/closed her mouth a number of times, "I... don't believe he did... he just said to arrive early in the morning... he never once said what time, but I would leave now if I were you."_

_Moving fast, he made a quick toast and grabbed an apple he had, locked is apartment, and raced off in the direction of the Training Grounds they were told to go. "Um... Naruto-kun... West is the other way" skidding to a stop, nearly falling off the rooftop he had landed, he grumbled under his breathe before turning and moved in the right direction._

_Arriving at the field ten minutes later, he takes notice that its empty, and that is where we find Naruto now, having spent the last half hour meditating with Kaminari. Only then did his fellow teammates arrive as well, Sasuke walking to the field with that aura of arrogance still around him, and Sakura following next to him asking random questions. Sakura at the very least gave a small wave and 'good morning', so there was some hope for her... but Sasuke just made his way towards the nearby wooden bridge and sat on the railings while looking at the stream below._

_... Two hours... They waited two hours for Kakashi to arrive, only to arrive in a puff of smoke and with Kaminari poised at his throat almost immediately. Kakashi blinked at the feeling of the blade by his throat, "YOU'RE LATE!" he also tried to ignore the ringing in his ears at Sakura's scree... eh, yell._

"_Is there a reason you are 'two' hours late sensei?" keeping the blade by his throat, Naruto looked at him unblinking with a small frown behind his neck warmer, "Kaminari-chan doesn't appreciate tardiness when we were supposed to have a test."_

'_Again this 'Kaminari-chan'... who is she? Hokage-sama wouldn't tell, and only said Naruto would reveal her when he thought it be best' Kakashi thought in curiosity, he had gone around Konoha after meeting the Hokage to see if anybody knew this person, but nothing... "I have a VERY good excuse" not outwardly showing any signs of relief for having the blade removed and re-sheathed, but inwardly dropping to the floor in relief, "I got lost on the road of life and had to ask for directions, but then a black cat crossed my path, so I had to walk around the village to avoid her" he said it with such confidence and assurance, making his three students face-fault into the ground._

"_LIAR!" once again Sakura yelled at him accusatively._

"_Ma, ma, relax... I'm here now" waving her accusations away, "I hope you're all ready for the test..."__** Rumble**__... he eye-smiled at both Sasuke's and Sakura's embarrassed looks (or in Sasuke's case, his look of 'trying' to hide his embarrassment) but then he, and his two students, noticed that Naruto's stomach didn't rumble._

"_Baka! Kakashi-sensei said not to eat! Did you eat this morning?" Sakura got up to look threatening to Naruto, shaking her fist for added emphasis._

"_Yes, I had a light breakfast, and no he didn't say 'Not to eat', he said 'I recommend not eating' never once did he not allow us to eat, just left us to choose whether to eat or not" he stated, not once feeling uneasy with Sakura waving her fist around near his head. Both Sakura and Sasuke paused before mentally cursing for not paying attention more. Kakashi on the other-hand padded himself on the back mentally for having at least one student that pays attention to what people say. He doesn't know of Naruto's high observational skills, but it will come to be a handy tool for the young boy._

"_Well... I'm glad one of you took the time to listen to me more thoroughly" motioning them to follow him, he leads them into the field where three log posts were. Reaching into his vest, he pulls out an alarm clock set for noon, and two silver bells. "Now, the test I have for you is simple... see these bells?" jingling them infront of the graduates, "You have until the clock strikes noon to get at least one of them from me, that leaves you with... two hours. Now, any questions?"_

"_Yeah I got one" Naruto spoke out, getting their attention, "You have a clock and you still came late. How does that work?" he questioned while pointing to the alarm clock that was sitting innocently on the post. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to agree with that question as well._

_Kakashi sweatdropped at the accusation, "Moving right along... anyone else?"_

_Sakura raised her hand. Sighing in his mind, he really needs to tell the girl they aren't in class anymore, Kakashi pointed to her, "How come there are only two bells Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Very good question Sakura-san" eye-smiling the girl, "The reason for that is that whoever gets a bell passes, while those that don't gets sent back to the Academy" ignoring the slack-jawed and eye-twitching looks from two of them, he ties the bells to his belt, "Now... your test begins when I say 'Go', come at me with the intent to kill as well..."_

"_B-But... we could hurt you Kakashi-sensei!" ah the wonderful mind of Sakura, Kakashi really needs to find out what those idiotic civilians have been doing to the Academy if they let girls like this one graduate. If it wasn't bad enough she was loud, looked after her looks more than her training, or the fact she was a fan-girl... but to under-estimate him so much to three graduates was terrible._

_Eye-smiling the girl, ignoring the compulsion to use his Sharingan eye to put her in a genjutsu and pray that fixes her, "I'm sure I'll survive Sakura-san... now... ready...? GO!" and off in a speed fitting for Academy Students, they made their way into the woods surrounding the field. 'Hmm... Sakura sticks out like a sore thumb, that girl REALLY needs help... Sasuke is doing better, but that would be a given as he's an Uchiha with access to all his Clan's Scrolls... now, where is Naruto... hmm... seems we might have a better student then the 'Rookie of the Year', interesting... wonder which one will strike first'_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

'_Any thoughts Kaminari-chan...?' Naruto asked as he hid a good distance away from Kakashi but close enough to still be able to see him. Thanks to Kaminari's training in his soulscape, he has been taught how to lower his reiryoku, which in turn lowers his chakra levels (though neither knew that would happen when Kaminari was training him). This enables him to hide better from sensitive sensors. _

"_Hmm... this reminds me of that 66% thing he said yesterday... three students, two passes, that makes 66% while the 33% fails...", 'That's true... so, we help one or just pass ourselves?' In truth, he really couldn't see himself helping either one, or for either one to actually ACCEPT his help in anyway. "Something doesn't seem right... has there ever been a two member squad in a Genin Team before Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked and looked between Kaminari's sealed form and towards Kakashi, 'I... don't believe there ever was... are you getting at something?', "Yes Naruto-kun, I think I understand now... he's trying to pit us against one another... the solution to this test is Teamwork. By having two bells, he makes us think only two will pass, plus with what and how he said the 66% comment, only solidified the worry in our minds. He's been planning this since yesterday" Naruto blinked again before hugging his sword, 'Have I ever told you how much I love that brain of yours Kaminari-chan', "Hmm, nope...! Tell me more, hehe"_

'_Okay... so answer is teamwork...__**sigh**__... I know I'm going to hate this, but I need to find the other two' and with that, he quietly made his way towards where he felt Sasuke and Sakura were... and if he didn't have any self-control, he'd slap his head or bang it against a tree at sensing Sakura right near and behind the Uchiha boy, "That girl REALLY needs a life or to get laid... I'm actually ashamed to be of the female gender at this moment because of her", 'Agreed, but let's not dwell on it... she is... ugh... my teammate'_

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

_Sakura laid waiting against the ground behind some bushes, watching as Sasuke charge at Kakashi with the skills that earned him Rookie of the Year. 'Wow... Sasuke-kun is so dreamy and strong'__**-"CHA! Show our sensei why you're the best Sasuke-kun!"**__ Her inner yelled out in Sakura's mind. What many wouldn't have guessed is that Sakura possesses a second personality, a multiple disorder perhaps? Nobody knows, not even her. Sakura's inner is basically what comes out 'time-to-time' through Sakura during any 'trigger' moments... most of these triggers involving Sasuke and someone trying to upstage him or insult him in anyway, or someone annoying her... she had a very short attention span, and a very short fuse._

_With her attention solely fixated on Sasuke's fight with Kakashi, she didn't notice or sense the person appearing behind her until he spoke, "Sakura". He face-palmed as Sakura screamed... albeit, very low for a scream (for her anyways) Sakura turned around only to scowl at seeing Naruto, 'Kami, why did you create this creature on your peaceful green Earth?' ignoring the giggling coming from Kaminari._

"_Naruto-baka, what the heck are you doing here!" she spoke, not whispered, spoke... and quite loudly too. Her attention was moved from Sasuke (Just when Kakashi got tired playing with him and buried him from the neck down), and towards Naruto who was crouching behind her._

"_Listen, we need to work together if we're going to get any chance of beating him..." – "No way baka! Sasuke-kun doesn't need any help from anyone, he'll beat Kakashi-sensei all on his own, get the bells, and we'll be in a team together, so beat it!" Sakura interrupted rudely and dismissing his help immediately. Turning around, she notices that Sasuke and Kakashi disappeared, so she left her hiding spot to look for them, leaving Naruto behind as he hung his head, 'Well, I tried. Can't say I wasn't expecting that', "... I wonder if any Jonin would be interested in an apprenticeship with you. Would save alot of headaches", 'Yeah... maybe Cat or Mantis, I don't know that many sword-using Jonins' standing up, he left and headed towards the training posts. Not bothering trying Sasuke as he already knew if Sakura didn't even say yes, there was no way he would._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

"_So..." sitting next to the post-leaning Jonin as the man read his book. Naruto arrived to the post to find the 'real' Kakashi standing there waiting, seemed that they were fighting a clone the entire time, "Sakura went down with an E-rank genjutsu, and Sasuke is buried from the neck down?"_

"_Yep..." flipping a page he continued reading. Not taking his eyes off his book, "You figured out the test but they didn't accept your help?"_

"_Yep..." Naruto answered without looking away from his work. He always kept a scroll with a full kit for polishing, cleaning and sharpening blades, so he had one specifically for Kaminari. Finishing with the sharpening, he moved to polishing, "How long do they have left?"_

_Glancing up at the clock behind him, "... Less than fifteen minutes. I can already sense Sasuke had dug himself out, and just passed Sakura without waking her up. Seems the 'Rookie or the Year' hasn't figured out the test yet. So how did you solve it anyways Naruto?"_

"_Kaminari-chan helped with that" sheathing his Wakizashi, he started packing his kit, "She's good at putting pieces together and seeing things others may normally miss, even me."_

"_You had someone else help you solve the test?" he asked with shock, "You do know that means you failed instantly right Naruto?"_

_He was expecting many things, but for Naruto to laugh wasn't one of them, "I may have had someone else solve it for me, but considering Kaminari-chan is always with me makes it kind of hard to avoid that Kakashi-sensei" holding Kaminari up for him to see, "Sensei, meet Kaminari, my Zanpakutō."_

_Kakashi blinked before slowly looking at Naruto with a face that said 'Are you okay?', "... You do know swords can't talk, right Naruto?"_

"_True... regular swords" putting Kaminari on his lap again. "Tell me Sensei, you have heard of sentient weapons right?" seeing the man nodding slowly, "Well Kaminari is similar to that, but slightly different. This Wakizashi is her sealed form, and when I say a 'command-phrase' her form changes according to her power and mine."_

"_I... see..." he was slightly worried this had something to do with Kyuubi, but then the thought of a fox as big as the Hokage Monument allowing itself to shrink down to the size of a small blade... it seemed doubtful._

"_And before you think of it, no she isn't the fox" waving his hand as he ignored the man's shocked look at him knowing "Mizuki blabbed too much, so I know about it but frankly I don't care. She told me the fox is still sleeping, and has yet to wake. It's moving in its sleep, but that's about it."_

_Before he could ask any further questions, the ringing of the alarm sounded off. Looking between Naruto and the clock, he sighed before putting his book away, "Might as well get those two here since the test is over..." moving to go pick them up, he stops and glances behind him, "Does Hokage-sama know all about this? He told me you'd tell me about this Kaminari person eventually, so I'm guessing he knows about her too right?" seeing the boy nod, he sighed again. Moving along, he thought about this development... and if he was a Nara, he'd probably say it was too 'troublesome' and leave to sleep or get drunk at a bar._

'_Well... that went well...' Naruto mentally said, striking up a conversation with Kaminari while waiting for his 'team's' return. "True, I was half expecting him to have a panic attack in knowing you have a 'special' sword, hehe" laughing along with her, he couldn't help but picture what Kakashi would look if he did have a panic attack, 'That would be funny, but then he wouldn't be Jonin if he's that easily surprised', "Guess so... Do you think he noticed the missing weight yet?" her response was Naruto shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well... ah, he's coming back. Good Luck Naruto-kun!"_

_And this is where they found themselves... Naruto and Sasuke standing infront of a post each, while Sakura was tied up to the last one, and Kakashi standing infront of them shaking his head in disappointment, "It seems none of you even came close to getting a bell" he didn't see Naruto's hidden smirk, "But I got news for you all, only Naruto is getting sent back to the Academy and..." – "CHA! So me and Sasuke-kun passed Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura interrupted but froze when she got a glare from Kakashi._

_Seeing that he had shut her up for the moment, he continued, "As I was saying before 'someone' interrupted... Naruto is heading back to the Academy because he at least knew the purpose of this test... you two however..." pointing between Sasuke and Sakura, "You two didn't, and for that I'm going to recommend Hokage-sama to remove you two from the whole program."_

"_What! You can't do that to us! Send Naruto-baka back, he's the dead-last, not us!" Sakura having overcome her fear Kakashi's glare had given her, yelled out once more as she struggled with her restraints. Sasuke kept his mouth shut, but the intense glare he was sending towards both Kakashi and Naruto spoke more than words could._

_Once again he glared at her; she was defiant for a while but slowly went quiet. "That is exactly why I believe he has a better chance of being a ninja of Konoha. You two never once helped the other out, never once worked together to attempt to take a bell from me. Tell me what the answer to this test was Naruto-san?" – "Teamwork" – "Teamwork... see, a 'dead-last' figured something that neither the Rookie nor the Kunoichi of the Year could."_

_Hearing a grunt, they all turned towards Sasuke, "I don't need a team; they'd only slow me down."_

_Groaning to himself, he resisted the urge to strangle the boy, breathing deeply he calmed her nerves, "... Konoha supports and teaches the importance of Teamwork. I'm VERY sure the Academy told you about this many, many times." Reaching behind a post he pulled out three boxed lunches, "Against all judgement and thought, I'm going to give you all a second chance to pass. You two..." tossing a box each to Naruto and Sasuke as they caught them, "Can eat that lunch I prepared for this test. While this third one" lifting up the third box infront of Sakura as she stares hungrily at it, "comes with me" he eye-smiled as she stared at him in morbid horror. Turning around, he leaves them to their own choices, "Make sure you don't feed her, or you all fail... I'll come back to start the second test, Ja ne."_

_As he left the field, Sasuke sat down and started eating the lunch, ignoring the look he was getting from Sakura and the disappointed shake of the head from Naruto. Unsheathing Kaminari he did a quick slash and cut Sakura's ropes, the girl dropping at the sudden release. Not giving her time to speak, he opened his box and placed it infront of her._

_Sakura stared at the food inside for a while before shaking her head to clear those hungry thoughts away, "Baka! Kakashi-sensei said not to... feed... me..." looking at the food again hungrily, her stomach rumbles in disagreement. Sasuke was watching as he ate._

"_Sensei said for 'us'..." pointing between himself and Sasuke, "not to feed you... he never said once 'not to free you' or for you 'to feed yourself'. Ninja basic 101, hidden meanings in sentences can help deceit others from finding out your true intentions." Re-sheathing Kaminari, he sat cross-legged against a post and rested._

_Sasuke gave a nod of approval at spotting that loop-hole. Sakura stared at the food... then to Naruto... then to the food again. Begrudgingly admitting that Naruto had a point, she picked up the box and started eating. A loud boom resonated around the clearing and a smoke appeared before them, "What did I say about feeding Sakura?" Kakashi commanded strictly as he loomed over the three surprised graduates, "You all... Pass!" the atmosphere destroyed to be replaced by that damn eye-smile of his._

_Taking their shocked silence, he chose to explain. Despite Naruto having found the loop-hole, it was still against orders, but by following orders they would have left their teammate and comrade to her own 'torture'. Konoha preaches teamwork, and above all else comrades amongst arms... He told them his rule he had followed for years and his guideline... 'Those that abandon the mission are scum, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than scum'. He later took them to the Memorial Monument and explained the significance behind it, and what he hoped they'll learn by being told this. After making sure they understood that they were now a 'team' and teammates help each other, he dismissed them with a final message to meet up at the Hokage Tower tomorrow to start missions._

_Sasuke just smirked and left without a word. Sakura cheered loudly and started hounding Sasuke for a 'Celebration date' with her. This left Kakashi and Naruto alone at the monument field. "I'll admit I failed to realise, but I then noticed I didn't hear them... so when did you take them Naruto?" he asked with an eye-smile as he took his book out._

_Chuckling, he took out the two silver bells from his pockets and tossed them at Kakashi who caught them without looking away from his precious, "When you left before to pick them up, I cut them from your waist and caught them before their sounded off."_

"_How...?" glancing up at Naruto._

"_Kaminari is aligned with Lightning, she's fast... very fast. So it wasn't that unbelievable if you didn't see her striking out" laughing at his dumbfounded look, he took this chance to leave. _

_Kakashi stood there for a good few minutes thinking over everything that happened... and the mystery that is Naruto. Chuckling to himself, he made his way away from the field. Taking a last glance at the monument, 'Your son is becoming a strong person... I hope you're both watching over him and are proud of that...' the wind blew, and he continued his walk out of the field. He was now a Jonin Sensei, a position he never believed he would end up at, but he wouldn't have it any other way._

-X-X-X Naruto/Shinigami/Bleach X-X-X-

'_That's it... squeeze harder... tighter... make that cat suffer for taking Yoruichi-chan's place as 'Tora' you mangy feline'_ this was followed by a dark chuckling that would have made Orochimaru proud. Kaminari could only sigh and shake her head at her wielder's antics as he watched Tora II getting hugged by her 'loving' owner Lady Shijimi. _"I swear Naruto-kun, when you want to be scary, you're scary"_ her comment going through one-ear and out the other as Naruto continued silently cheering Lady Shijimi.

As the Wife of the Daimyo left, Team 7 turned towards the Hokage for their next assignment. Going through the scrolls on his desk, he commented on what was available to them. But all of them were nothing more than chores, so... having finally put up with enough of this; Naruto got the attention of everyone, "Enough Jiji! All these D-ranks are nothing more than Chores Academy Students could do for experience! We want actual Field Experience, isn't there anything we could do that's remotely safe and takes us out of Konoha?" this getting nods of agreement from both Sakura and Sasuke, while Kakashi just kept his opinion in his book.

The Sandaime hummed, and ignored Iruka's lecturing to the Team 7 about the importance of the D-ranks. But truthfully, what Naruto said was true... D-ranks could be used for Academy Students for experience, since they kept D-ranks within the Village. Plus Team 7 has gone passed the required amount to at least get 1 C-Rank, so why not. Raising a hand to silence Iruka, he grabbed a scroll and looked through it before nodding, "I believe I have just the mission for your team Naruto-kun. This is a simple escort and protection mission. What do you say Kakashi? Think your team is ready for it...?" asking the one-eyed Jonin.

"In all honesty, I think they were all ready days ago..." he absentmindedly commented as he flipped a page in his book. Completely ignoring the heated glares he was getting from his students.

"Very well then..." pressing his intercom, "Please would you in-form Tazuna-san to come on up as I have found a Squad for his Mission Request" – _"At once Hokage-sama"_ the female voice responding before cutting off.

Minutes passed before the door opened to reveal a ragged elder looking man with semi-dirtied clothes from what appeared to be a construction type affair (he is a bridge builder after-all), un-shaven and clearly drunk in some sense... it didn't help that he also held a bottle of sake in his hand.

Team 7 tried to ignore the stench of alcohol on the man, as he walked into the room, "You called saying you had a squad for me Hokage-sama?" he asked quite clearly, showing he wasn't some 'light-weight' when it came to drinking. Hiruzen mainly just guided his attention with his hand and pointed towards where Team 7 stood. Tazuna looked at Team 7 one-by-one... after a while, he turned to the Hokage as he thumbed in their direction, "You're kidding right...? You're giving me children? What's with the scowling one with a haircut like a duck's butt, and is that pink natural? The only ones that remotely look competent are the scarf wearing, sword wielding gaki and the one-eyed book reader." His comment getting eye-smiles from both Naruto and Kakashi, while scowls and gritted teeth from Sasuke and Sakura.

'_I like our client already!'_ Naruto commented, while Kaminari just rolled her eyes but giggled.

To stray off the coming storm from two of his students, Kakashi re-assured the man that if they couldn't handle the situation, then he can take over as he was an experienced Jonin with years under his belt. This seemed to satisfy the old man as he just accepted the team and in-formed them all that he'll be waiting by the gates tomorrow morning. Leaving the room, the Hokage dismissed Team 7 and Iruka, with Kakashi telling his genin students to prepare to leave Konoha tomorrow morning at 8... Which they knew now meant at 10.

As the team left, the Hokage made sure the area was cleared... sensing no one outside the door or windows, and that his office was all cleared save for one person, he turned towards where this person was hiding, "So... will you be revealing yourself to Naruto-kun during this mission? You know he has been awfully worried after finding out that Lady Shijimi had 'lost' you, you know..."

What appeared in-front of him was a slender and dark-skinned woman of average height with golden-coloured eyes with long purple hair which she was keeping up in a ponytail tied with an orange band. But what she wore would make many a man simply die from nosebleeds. She's wearing the smallest white jeans you would ever see, with regular white combat boots with black straps. She also had on a long sleeved white jacket that stopped just at her abdomen, and she kept it open to reveal her... _ahem_... orange bikini top that she shamelessly flaunts her large bust size without anything to cover them besides said bikini top.

Yoruichi smiles mischievously as she sees the Hokage trying to hide the blush that was clearly developing on his face. She wasn't afraid to flaunt out her body, as she made it clear to him the first time that if anyone even touches her she'd send them to the morgue... and if they're lucky, just to the hospital. Looking at the door that Team 7 left, her mischievous grin turned into a normal smile, thinking back to what the Hokage said, it was true that when she finally got Tora to replace her a while ago, Naruto had been exceedingly worried about her. But she needed to get everything cleared... and that included revealing herself to the Hokage. She still remembers when he had a near panic attack when 'Tora' suddenly started speaking to him one night.

Looking back at the Hokage, she sees that he has his perversion under control. "I agree... it is about time to reveal myself... so..." tilting her head as she brought out her hand out expecting something to be put there. It took a while for the Hokage to realise, but soon goes into his drawers and fishes out the white headband Yoruichi had asked for. Handing it to her, he watches as she ties it around her right arm securely just above her elbow.

This headband was slightly different from the other Konohagakure Headbands. It had the same Spiral Leaf Symbol, but with the added addition of two katanas crossed behind the Leaf Symbol. It is meant to represent the fact she's not only a 'Shinigami' but also to show that she is a 'special' case in the Hokage's Ranks that isn't a part of said ranks. She's more of a freelance hired fighter than anything else. But this headband proves her allegiance to a sense. She had explained 'everything' to the man, and surprisingly he had taken it all very well. It seemed the fabled 'God of Shinobi' wasn't just tales and rumours. He had known Naruto was special, and so too the Wakizashi, and when Naruto had already explained what he 'is' in a term... having Yoruichi revealing herself and telling who she was, wasn't as much of a shock as she thought it would have been.

She also explained that it was her who had been training Naruto in secret with random scrolls here and there, and the fact he grew to be quite strong compared to other genin students proves how well those scrolls had been. So when she asked to continue his training in the Shinigami Arts, while his Sensei taught him Shinobi Arts, Hiruzen had agreed full hardily and kept Yoruichi a secret from everybody, including the councils and his own Anbu Guards.

The Hokage puffed some smoke from his pipe as Yoruichi went towards the window to look at Team 7 walking down the streets. "He has grown to be quite the young man hasn't he... and I suppose I have you to thank for that, no?" he asked with light humour.

Yoruichi didn't answer, but the smile was more than enough for him, as she stared intently at Naruto, _'Get ready Naruto-kun... time to take your Shinigami Heritage up a notch'_ she gave a toothy grin before opening the window, giving the Hokage a mock-salute, and vanishing off to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Team 7 has been formed and Naruto does not like it at all. Kakashi has learned that there's more to Naruto than meets the eye. Yoruichi has done the switch, and is now free of Lady Shijimi's 'care' and has even revealed herself to the Hokage! What is she planning? And how will this affect everybody in Konoha...? Especially Naruto...?<em>

_Find out Next Time in Capitulo Siete: "The Demon of Mist and Wave!" STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Seis End<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Link to Yoruichi's Outfit from this chapter...<em>**

?q=goxve&order=9&offset=24#/d4anohq

**_The artwork is 'not' my own, and was inspired to me from another 'NarutoXBleach' cross-over. I liked the outfit, and I can only imagine how well Yoruichi and Anko would get along, as both are going to be quite similar in personality in my story. This outfit isn't a constant thing, as she will change to her 'Bleach' uniform from time to time (not the after-one banishement one when she returns, but the one she used to wear 'while in' the services of the Gotei 13. Minus the white coat of course) but this outfit will be scene a lot when there isn't any missions or when she's relaxing. She's a woman... so her outfits will change... a lot... but this will be a constant casual that will be scene when she's feeling mischievous._**

**_Hope you all like it :P_**


	8. Author's Notice (Monday, June 24, 2013)

O-O-O

_**Please Ignore the Previous "ALERT" about a new Chapter being placed. It was supposed to be this Author's Notice, yet it wasn't posted, and for some reason got auto-removed. So attempting to re-post it now, to see if it will finally go up.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**_

O-O-O

This is Clonetrooper29 Reporting In!

Greetings and Salutations my many Fans, Young and Old, out there in the "Real World". I am currently writing to you all today, in regards to my many stories in which have been declared **"DEAD" or are on "HIATUS"** awaiting to be re-done and replaced. As you all may know, I have hit road-blocks on many of them, and thus have decided to re-write most of them anew.

Those stories include...

**1. Naruto: The Shinigami Maelstrom - (A Naruto and Bleach Cross-over) - (HIATUS) - Currently working on new story**

**2. Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody - (A Naruto and Digimon Cross-over) - (DEAD) - Currently writing third new chapter for new story version, will be posting soon (by end of this month, or earlier at the latest)**

**3. Naruto: Ninja Tamer - (A Naruto and Digimon Cross-over) - (HIATUS) - Currently on planning phase only**

**4. Naruto: Kanto Adventure - (A Naruto and Pokemon Cross-over) - (DEAD) - Has been replaced by new story, which is also currently on my Story List (Naruto: The Aura Shinobi)**

**5. Naruto: Jinchuuriki Meister - (A Naruto and Soul Eater Cross-over) - (HIATUS) - Currently working on new story, as been told in some emails and reviews that it is following the Anime too closely, and not enough creativity in originality.**

The following stories, are ones that are currently **"ON-GOING"** as of this moment...

**1. Naruto: The Aura Shinobi - (A Naruto and Pokemon Cross-over) - Replacement for Naruto: Kanto Adventure**

**2. Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody - (A Naruto and Digimon Cross-over) - Replacement for Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody (Old Version)**

**3. Naruto: Shinobi of the Force - (A Naruto and Star Wars Cross-over)**

**4. Naruto: Shinobi of Twilight - (A Naruto and Kingdom Hearts One-Shot) - COMPLETED**

**5. Naruto: A Hollow Rebirth - (A Naruto and Bleach One-Shot) - COMPLETED**

* * *

><p>As you can see, a number of my stories have officially been declared <strong>"DEAD"<strong>, and as such will soon be removed from my story list. By the end of this month in the latest, those stories will be removed, and be placed somewhere else for viewing pleasure. Those that wish to **"ADOPT"** those stories - _once they have been placed there - _are more than welcomed to, given that they place credit where credit is due.

As for the stories that have been declared on **"HIATUS"**, they are currently still being re-planned. As of this moment, nothing significant can be placed for people's viewing pleasure. Thus, those stories will be kept there until the new versions of them are ready to be posted.

I like to thank everyone for being patient with me, given how slow I write these new stories/chapters to be posted. With work, my aunt being sick, and having to take care of my home, it is nearly impossible to get any free time. Once again, thank you for your patience.

* * *

><p><strong>THESE STORIES WILL BE REMOVED BY THE END OF THIS MONTH!<strong>

**1. Naruto: Kanto Adventure (HAS ALREADY BEEN REPLACED BY "THE AURA SHINOBI")**

**2. Naruto: Shinobi of the X-Antibody (WILL BE REPLACED BY NEW STORY, OF SAME TITLE)**

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you for your patience, and I hope you'll enjoy the coming new chapters of <strong>Naruto: The Aura Shinobi, Naruto: The Shinobi of the X-Antibody (new story), and Naruto: Shinobi of the Force<strong>

This is CT29, Signing Off!


End file.
